


Summon My Personal Demons

by Salazar101



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Everyone gets really frustrated, FrostIron - Freeform, Lots of dialogue, M/M, Summoning Circles, eventual filthy porn, loki is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony finds a book left behind by Amora he tries his hand at capturing Loki using magic instead of science.</p><p>He may have bitten off more than he can chew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter rated T for language
> 
> New chapter once a week *fingers crossed*

It all started with finding a book left behind by Amora.

 

Tony was the one to find it as the Avengers worked on trying to clean up the rubble caused by her attack and subsequent escape. The city looked like a war zone after Amora had shown up, cackling about some magical this and that and who knew what honestly Tony kind of tuned her out half the time. He was a man of science and couldn't respect much of that magic hoodoo people like Amora and Loki were always spouting. The book caught his eye though, had Amora been holding that during her attack? Tony couldn't really remember.

 

Behind him Steve was yelling to increase the radius in their search for survivors. He bent down to pick up the book, lightly dusting away some rubble from the thick leather cover. The book looked old, really old, far older than anything here on Earth. Maybe it was a spell book? Tony snorted and thought about just handing it over to Steve to confiscate but... wait... what kind of things would Amora have in a spell book? Maybe it wasn't a spell book, maybe it was her diary. The thought made Tony grin and he tucked the book under one arm, he was going to read through this later and see just what the Enchantress had left behind for them.

 

It was a spell book. Tony felt oddly disappointed as he flipped through the pages, a glass of scotch held loosely in one hand. Most of it was completely illegible anyway, written in some ancient language that Tony couldn't hope to translate on his own. Maybe Thor would know... but then again, it was Loki who was master of languages. Tony sighed and let the old parchment hiss dryly under his fingertips. What to do with it now? The right thing to do would be to hand it over to Fury and let SHEILD deal with it, but Tony didn't feel like getting chewed out for keeping it to himself for this long. Maybe he'd just add it to his bookshelf and pull it out to impress house guests that were into spooky shit.

 

Tony was about to shut the book when he flipped it idly open to a far back page, one of the last, and ran into something written in... English of all things! He took a slightly excited gulp of his scotch to finish it off and then set the glass aside, turning his full attention on the book. Honestly there were hardly any words to begin with, most of the full two pages was taken up by an intricately drawn circle. A summoning circle? Tony didn't know much about magic but he'd taken home a woman once with something similar tattooed on her back and she'd explained that in ancient times people had summoned demons to do their bidding with the circles.

 

Cramped into one corner was a series of directions, written in a tight and sharp hand. Tony glanced over them, fumbling for his drink before he remembered it was empty. Holy shit he was forming a plan. “Jarvis!” he barked, “Look into summoning circles!”

 

“Sir?”

 

“Jarvis just do it, _please_!” Tony sighed with exasperation as his sometimes mouthy AI acquiesced in a polite tone. His brain was going a million miles a minute, forming plans and discarding them as fast as he could blink.

 

What if...

 

What if... this could work... they could...

 

Tony eagerly poured himself another drink. The problem they'd always had with Amora and Loki was that no matter what kind of science they threw at them, they always used magic to wriggle out of it before too long. Loki had directly taunted Tony the last time they'd faced off, saying his science would never be a match for the power of his sorcery, before blowing the cell he'd been kept in sky high. Showy fucker. Tony had only barely kept himself from getting crushed by debris while Fury swore inelegantly over the Comm system.

 

Well, what if this time they played by _Loki's_ rules? This was Amora's book, presumably, and Tony wasn't sure he wanted to risk showing his hand to someone who knew about this... maybe she had defenses. Besides, Loki was imminently more dangerous, and he wanted to see the look on that psycho's face when his own precious magic was turned against him.

 

“Jarvis, what have you found?” asked Tony as he scooped up the book and ran with it to his workshop. Just because he was using magic didn't mean he couldn't combine it with science... just to take out all the guess work. Loki was a powerful and dangerous foe and the last thing Tony wanted was to screw this up and get himself...and his teammates... killed.

 

“Sir, the use of summoning can be traced back to the Babylonians, though stories of success are rare,” as always Jarvis sounded unfazed by the ridiculous things Tony was making him do.

 

“What does that even mean?” Tony set the book down and placed a scanning device over it, booting up his computer and scanning in the whole page.

 

“It means more often than not, the stories tell of demons using trickery to escape.”

 

If there was one thing Loki was best at, it was trickery. He wasn't the fucking GOD of it for nothing. “What kind of tricks?” asked Tony, leaning in close to his screen as he isolated the circle from the page and copied it into its own document.

 

“The circles are typically drawn with chalk or charcoal,” said Jarvis calmly, “One smudge and the demons could escape to kill the ones who summoned them.”

 

“Well,” Tony grinned as he downloaded the image of the circle onto a little chip and tucked it into his pocket, “What about burned into the floor with lasers?”

 

Jarvis merely said, “That would be adequate.”

 

Of course there was more to it than that, Tony wanted to figure out exactly what the circle did. Loki was on a no-kill list, he didn't want to try something that would get him murdered....just...held still long enough for him to be properly immobilized and given to the Asgardians to take care of. Unwilling to put the circle on the internet he instead researched individual symbols around the edge, trapped between the two circles. Most of them seemed to be related to the act of summoning. Some he couldn't accurately figure out except that maybe they had something to with either containment or compulsion and Tony couldn't help but grin at the thought of Loki being forced to serve him drinks while wearing nothing but an apron. The rest of the symbols were surely for containment and binding. So far nothing that caused torture, which even for Loki he was uncomfortable with, or death or anything more unpleasant than being trapped in one place.

 

Tony shut down his computer after his research and leaned back, his spine popping pleasantly at the movement. How long had he been down here? When he got lost in an idea it made time just disappear for him. Before asking Jarvis to dim the lights he dug out a laser gun he'd made awhile ago and took it up with him, the workshop going dark behind him.

 

The laser gun was an older model, Tony hadn't even bothered to look at it for a while. He'd just designed it on a whim a few years ago and hadn't ever really found a use for it since. At the time he'd been a little drunk and thought drawing permanent images on his floor with a laser would be bad ass, thankfully Pepper had stopped him before he could draw a pair of breasts on his bedroom floor.

 

He walked into the lounge and set the gun down on the counter, glancing around the room and tapping his finger on the marble as he thought about where he wanted to draw this circle. Tony thought about his workshop, but that was his safe haven, the place he went to get AWAY from things and the last thing he needed was Loki squatting down there and insulting him while he tried to work. What about the lounge? It was huge enough, spanned an entire floor of his Stark Tower...and this is where Loki had once grabbed him by the throat and tossed him out a window.

 

Yes, Loki had suffered defeat in this room, wouldn't it be poetic to bring him back and make him think about it? Tony grinned and grabbed up his laser, once he got everything installed it was time for the Avengers to assemble.

 

No one was very happy about the call, Tony only realizing it was three in the morning after sending it out. Well he was just too damn excited to wait for everyone to wake up on their own, and capturing Loki, one of SHEILDs most dangerous criminals, surely warranted immediate response. Using the laser bolted into the ceiling Tony had inserted the chip with the design and had it drawn in with the utmost precision. Charcoal and shaky hands this was not. Even if this magic didn't work, and most of Tony still had his doubts even through his excitement at the idea, that was no excuse not to set it up perfectly.

 

Loki was a master at exploiting weakness, and Tony wasn't going to give him a single crack to pick at. The Avengers all stumbled in rubbing at their eyes, except Bruce who looked like he'd already been up. Probably tinkering around in his lab.

 

“What the hell is this all about?” grumbled Clint, climbing onto the couch to crouch on the back of it and rubbing over his eyes with his arm, “Do you know what TIME it is?”

 

Steve was far more observant, he noticed the black marks on the dark floor immediately, “What did you do?” his gaze was almost accusing as he looked from the circle to Tony. Tony just gave him a wounded look and pressed a hand over his arc reactor.

 

“Nothing...yet... but pretty soon we'll have Loki completely immobilize and ready for Asgard to take him away!”

 

That immediately caught Thor's attention and he moved past Steve to glance down at the marks, “Loki? How do you know? What is this?” Thor squint down at the burns on the floor and scuffed at them with his foot, they didn't even smudge a little, just as clear cut as ever. Well that was a relief, not that Tony hadn't already shuffled his way through all the marks just to make sure.

 

“It's...magic!” he wiggled his fingers and everyone looked less than impressed, Bruce was giving him an incredulous raise of his eyebrow. Thor wasn't even looking at him, eyes trained on the circle.

 

“Magic? Tony?” Bruce asked in the same way a mother asked if their child had a fever, “This is unlike you.”

 

“Exactly!” Tony snapped his fingers and sauntered closer to the huddled group of heroes, “This is the opposite of ANYTHING Loki could expect. Think about it! Every time we throw science at him he just voodoo's his way out of it, how the hell could he expect to be trapped by magic?”

 

“How do you even know this is going to work?” asked Steve, clearly not on board with the whole idea.

 

“It worked on demons, apparently...supposedly...” said Tony.

 

Natasha coughed into her fist.

 

“Where'd you find this?” asked Thor, finally looking up from the circle.

 

“Believe it or not, Amora left us a small parting gift...I found it in her spell book, and we know she's the real deal,” Tony walked back to the circle, crouching down to run his fingers over some of the runes burned into his floor, “Guys, I did my research, I know Loki isn't a demon but he isn't human either... if we could capture him and contain him long enough then he's Asgard's problem and that's one less villain for us to worry about.”

 

“You expect these marks to hold my brother?” boomed Thor, it wasn't an angry boom, it was just how he talked when he got even a little invested in something.

 

“I think there's a good chance!” said Tony, slapping Thor on the shoulder.

 

“What if you summon him,” asked Bruce quietly, arms cupping his elbows, “And the containment part of this...spell... doesn't work? You've just invited him into the Tower to wreak havoc.”

 

“As if by the end of the week Loki isn't going to end up in here wreaking havoc anyway,” countered Tony immediately, “Look, we don't have a lot of options when it comes to Loki, I'm offering an option...it's just something I want to try. If it doesn't work we overwhelm him and beat him back and that's that!” said Tony as if it were that easy to take care of Loki.

 

His teammates all shared looks, Steve still didn't look on board but finally he stepped forward and put a hand on Tony's shoulder, “Give us time to get ready, we have to be prepared just incase... and then we'll try this out.”

 

Tony pumped his fist victoriously and went to go put on his Iron Man suit, after all, he had to be prepared as well.

 

“Are you sure about this, sir?” asked Jarvis as Tony had his suit slipping over him like a second skin.

 

“Honestly?” said Tony as the chest piece hissed together, “No fucking clue, magic isn't my forte. I feel good about it though, Loki is always the one that gets to have all the fun by being a completely unpredictable little shit, it's _our_ turn now.”

 

Honestly they hadn't seen or heard from Loki since he blasted his way out of his cell and almost crushed Tony under a mountain of debris. The longer Loki was silent the bigger the explosion of chaos when he inevitably showed his face again. Tony planned to belay that. When he got back into the lounge the rest of the Avengers were there as well, all suited up and tense. With the exception of Bruce of course, who was nervously fiddling with his glasses.

 

“I called Fury,” said Steve, holding his shield under one arm while the other pulled his mask all the way on, “He sounded pretty mad about this whole idea.”

 

“Fury sounds mad about every idea that isn't his,” said Tony, the visor on his helmet raised so he didn't have to speak through the suit. He grabbed the spell book and carried it to the circle, knowing that everyone's eyes were on him. If this didn't work he'd never hear the end of it... and if it did... well... the thought brought a smirk to his face.

 

The actual words of the summoning were in some mumbo-jumbo that not even Jarvis could decipher, but he had helped Tony figure out how to pronounce everything. The words explaining how to use the spell were all thankfully in English, otherwise this never would have been possible. Tony took a deep breath and tried to ignore the stares of his teammates as he started to speak. In the corner he heard Clint snort at the nonsense that was pouring from his lips, this had better work or he was going to be pissed.

 

Tony approached the end, and trying to build tension since from the corner of his eye he could see Steve looking pale as curdled milk and clutching at his shield with white knuckles, screamed out Loki's full name for full dramatic affect, “LOKI LAUFEYSON!”

 

In theory Loki should pop right into the middle of his circle. There was a single puff of smoke that quickly dissipated...and then...nothing.

 

Clint burst into full on laughter. Tony groaned and tossed the book onto the floor, turning around to rub the bridge of his nose, “I kind of thought that was really going to work.”

 

“Maybe you actually have to be a wizard,” said Steve slowly, though the look on his face made it clear that he was immensely relieved.

 

Bruce was also looking pretty happy it hadn't worked, he gave Tony a small smile, “Hey, at least you tried, right?”

 

“Yeah...” Tony scuffed at the floor with his boot, “Well we'd-”

 

That was when Clint's laughter cut off into a yell and he fell backwards off the couch. Everyone whipped around, all eyes on the circle. Loki had appeared without a single sound, he was bent over, one hand spread before him as if he'd been reading a book. He looked just as confounded as everyone else in the room, a look that almost made Tony laugh with sheer disbelief. They'd caught the trickster by surprise, no mean feat. In his other hand he clutched his staff, held down in a relaxed position. To Loki's credit, he recovered faster than anyone else in the room.

 

“What do we have here?” he asked silkily, straightening up to his full and impressive height. Tony didn't think he'd even noticed the circle he was encased in.

 

“You...” said Tony, looking around at everyone else before taking a small step forward, “Are under arrest!”

 

Loki's brow furrowed and he just let out a short incredulous _eheh_ as if he couldn't believe the words that were coming out of Tony's mouth, “And what makes you think I'm not going to massacre all of you for interrupting my work?”

 

Before Tony could answer Loki stalked forward, shoulders hunched and staff raising aggressively. Tony couldn't even take a step away before Loki crashed into something invisible and stumbled back.  _Holy shit it worked_ . “I don't think you'll be going anywhere,” said Tony, feeling much more smug as Loki looked around a little wildly, “Someone from Asgard will be sure to fetch y-”

 

The entire inner circle exploded with green fire. Everyone yelled and ducked, hands over their eyes. Tony lowered his arm and clearly saw the boundaries set by the circle. The invisible wall was a dome over Loki's head, about ten feet high and all of it filled with green raging fire. This was serious magic, Loki was not playing around. Tony looked back at his team and was relieved to see that Bruce had not hulked out, but there was a vein pulsing in his temple.

 

“YOU DO NOT CAPTURE THE GOD OF LIES!” Loki was screaming, the dome doing nothing to muffle his voice. The fire swirled aside enough for them to watch Loki swing his staff at the dome, once, twice, three times. All hits that would have crushed through feet of cement but did nothing to the invisible wall but spit sparks back into Loki's face.

 

Then just like that it was over and Loki was left panting in the middle of the circle, staff clattering to the floor as he bent down to rest his hands on his knees. Everyone shared nervous glances and Tony could feel cold sweat trickling down the back of his neck. He may have bitten off more than he could chew with this.

 

“I...am going to kill you Anthony Stark,” breathed Loki, his bright green eyes trained unblinkingly on Tony.

 

Natasha cleared her throat and said what Tony should have been thinking about long before he did this, “How are we going to get him out?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey enjoy chapter 2, decided to post it up just a little bit early

Loki sat in his invisible prison, knees drawn up to his chest and arms clasped around them as he watched the mortals argue about him. He kept his face impassive, not letting them see the full brunt of his rage. He wouldn't give them the  _pleasure_ . Loki kept his gaze on Stark at all times, from what he could tell, this had all been his idea, his handiwork. He would make him pay, he would make Stark pay a thousand times over until he begged Loki to kill him. Until he screamed and thrashed and cried and-

“-well we can't just leave him there!”

Hawkeye was gesturing towards him, when he glanced over Loki gave him a feral smile and watched him go pale before quickly looking away. Hawkeye had never quite forgiven him for the mind control incident.

“There isn't enough space for anyone to maneuver in there with him,” said Thor, and when their eyes met his brother was not cowed, it was Loki who glanced away first, anger turning his stomach sour, “And since his magic still works he'll decimate anyone we put in there with him before they can make a move.”

“Fuck!” Stark had his hands over his face which was pointing towards the ceiling, “I can't believe-”

“Look, now isn't the time to panic,” said Rogers, Loki's eyes narrowed imperceptibly as he shook Stark lightly, “Fury will be here soon, he'll help us come up with a solution... and look at it this way, your plan DID kind of work, I mean, he is stuck in there where he can't do any harm while we come up with a plan.”

Can't do any harm, it was like he'd never met Loki. Some how he repressed a smirk and just watched them impassively, he could tell it was making the  _beast_ nervous. Maybe he could watch a little show when he transformed. Loki knew a little something about summoning circles, even though they weren't really his favorite things to work with. The barrier kept him and his magic within...but it also kept other people out. The only person who could walk through this barrier was the one who'd summoned him.... Tony Stark.  Loki doubted he knew that.

So if the beast transformed it still couldn't touch him, no matter its strength. AND if he was really lucky the monster would crack up the concrete around him so bad that the circle would be disrupted and he would be free. Either was fine for Loki.

Before he could find out if a few little taunts would set off the monster, the one-eyed Director Fury somehow managed to slam his way out of an elevator, “What the FUCK!” he yelled, “Did you think you were DOING?!”

“Capturing Loki!” said Stark, all the doubt and frustration immediately fading in front of Fury, Loki let a tiny amused smile curl his lips. Fascinating.

“And what the fuck do you plan to do with him!?” Fury shot Loki an irritated look as if he were a particularly annoying fly and not one of the most powerful beings on the planet. That angered him but he schooled his features.

“Well...that's what we're figuring out now,” said Stark easily, “Want to join in on the brainstorm?”

“I WANT to figure out why you thought this was a good idea, and why you went ahead without my approval!” Fury looked so angry that Loki thought a blood vessel might burst in his neck. Now wouldn't that be amusing.

“Uh, act first and ask forgiveness later?” said Stark, giving Fury a winning smile and shrugging his shoulders.

“YOU ARE GROUNDED!” yelled Fury right in Stark's face, “And the rest of you!” he turned on everyone else and they shuffled a little, “You're lucky I don't lock all of you up too for not holding him to the ground until I got here!”

After yelling at the whole team Fury took a deep breath and turned back to Loki, putting his hands behind his back as he walked right up to the invisible barrier to stare down at him. Loki looked up, making sure his expression was perfectly mild, “Good morning, Director Fury,” he said softly.

Fury was silent for a moment, just staring. Loki refused to look away. Finally Fury turned around and walked back towards the group of chastised Avengers, “Since I don't know how to undo this we'll have to leave him there for the time being, Stark while you're grounded you live HERE, I don't want Loki ever left alone in this room, got it? Banner I want you on research, I'd prefer if you stayed OUT of this room.”

The beast just nodded, he honestly looked a tad relieved. Loki couldn't stop a frown from pulling at lips, so much for having the monster smash away his circle. Loki followed Banner out with his eyes, their gaze meeting once before the elevator doors slid shut with a pneumatic hiss.

“Thor I need you to go to Asgard to see if they have any way to get Loki out of there without him escaping or killing anyone!” Fury barked, making it clear that Thor didn't have much of a choice. Though he didn't look happy about it Thor nodded reluctantly. Loki watched his brother leave, feeling oddly grateful that he wouldn't be around for awhile, it would keep him from trying to talk.

“As for the rest of you,” said Fury, speaking to Rogers, Widow and Hawkeye, “You're also on watch duty! I want at least one of you up here with Stark during the day, and if he has to leave this floor then another of you replaces him! I'm not taking any chances that he won't find a way out and I will NOT be caught unawares!”

“Are you sure I can't sleep in my own-” 

“Shut the fuck up!” Fury turned on his heel and marched towards the elevator, “Rogers, see that his suits are on lock down!”

“You know if Loki gets free that makes me a dead man!” yelled Stark at Fury's back, looking as angry as Loki had ever seen him.

“You should have thought of that before doing this stupid-ass plan,” said Fury as he stepped into the elevator and turned to face them, “I'm going back to HQ to see what I can find, and if this gets out we're all in trouble so keep this under wraps!”

With that he was gone. The remaining Avengers shared looks before turning their eyes on Loki. He smiled charmingly, “I think that went well.”

“Shut up,” growled Stark, stomping from the lounge and into an adjoining room.

“I'm sorry I have to lock up your suits!” Rogers ran after Stark.

“I think this gives Steve first watch,” said Hawkeye quickly.

“It does if we leave right now,” said Widow.

Loki watched them go and then got to his feet, pacing around his prison and pressing his palms against the invisible barrier. Stark hard done all this without having any real clue about what he'd made. The marks on the floor didn't look like they'd be easy to break and the barrier around him was solid, as his outburst had proven. If Stark had done a few more days of research he might have learned a way to dampen his magic...which made Loki grateful for Stark's impulsiveness.

While he was working his way around Loki spotted the book laying on the ground, pages splayed face down. From the bindings it looked ancient, actually, it looked kind of familiar... Loki crouched down to try and get a better look at it when a hand snatched it off the floor. He snarled and looked up to see Stark, now in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, holding the book behind his back.

“Nuh-uh, no bed time reading for you!” Stark waggled a finger at him as if he were a naughty child.

“For godsake don't antagonize him!” Rogers was right behind Stark, looking slightly mortified.

“Why not?” asked Stark with a shrug, “I'm pretty sure no matter what we say he's going to want to gut us.”

_He's got you there_ , thought Loki to himself, turning his eyes on Rogers, “I have so many creative ideas,” was what he said instead, keeping his voice a low purr as he stood up, “On how to eviscerate you, Tony Stark, and now I have so much time to think of more.”

“Then you'll have something to occupy your time,” said Stark, “And I need a drink.”

Loki sneered at Stark's flippant attitude. It was irritating, but making an impression took time... a lot of time. He was patient... he could wait. Loki slowly sat down and put his back against the barrier so he could watch Stark and Rogers shuffling around behind the bar. Before he'd been locked up Loki had been researching ways to raise a spirit army, but of course now months of work had gone down the drain. Stark would have to pay for every day he had wasted...and every day Loki was stuck in this wretched dome.

He was positive he would get out of his barrier...the real question was when. How long would he be stuck in here? Loki crossed his legs and shut his eyes. If he was to make the best of this situation he would need his strength...and some plans... taking a deep breath Loki slipped easily into mediation and the sounds of Stark and Rogers bickering faded away into silence.

When Loki opened his eyes again it was with light streaming brightly through the windows. Stark and Rogers were gone, he glanced to the side to see Hawkeye, eating cereal and staring at him intently. The only sounds in the room were the clink of Hawkeye's spoon against the glass bowl and his teeth crunching his food. Loki didn't even give him a turn of his head, merely observing him from the corner of his eye.

“Not so tough now, are you?” said Hawkeye, who had clearly been working up to this for awhile.

Loki didn't move a muscle, didn't even blink.

“Some god, trapped like...like some common demon...” Barton took another bite of cereal and moved closer to the barrier, he was tense and ready for anything.

Loki was barely breathing, his eyes never leaving Barton as he slowly walked closer.

“Wish I could get in your head,” hissed Hawkeye, resting his arm on the barrier to lean against it and scowl down at Loki, “See how you like it.”

“Maybe I'm not a god,” said Loki coolly without turning his head.

“What?”

“Maybe I am a DEMON!” Loki slammed himself against the side of the barrier, magic screaming and wailing and making the whole building sound as if it was falling down on them. He shape-shifted into a terrible beast and screeched, his maw full of razor sharp teeth dripping with drool and poison that hissed when it hit the ground.

Hawkeye dropped his cereal and jumped back so fast that his calf got caught on the edge of the couch and he went tumbling over the back of it with a yell.

“What the hell is going on?!” Ah there was Stark, running out of another room with his pants unbuckled and held up with one hand. By the time he'd arrived Loki was already sitting nonchalantly against the back of the barrier, hands crossed behind his head.

“I'm not sure Barton is fit for service,” said Loki, examining his nails as Hawkeye jumped up from behind the couch swearing and shaking and looking like he was about to throw up.

“Oh for fucksake get a hold of yourself!” snapped Stark at Hawkeye before he stomped over to the barrier and slammed his fist against it, “And you! Quit antagonizing him!”

“Or what?” Loki moved sensuously so he was right next to Stark, smiling down at him softly, “Are you going to come in here and teach me a lesson?” he pressed his fingers over where Stark's fist sat and felt skin brush against skin. Stark stumbled back, almost dropping his pants. He pulled his hand against his chest as if it'd been burned. Oh... so he really DIDN'T know the rules of the game... Loki smiled and leaned his arm against the barrier to bend over slightly, tongue sliding along his lips, “You felt that, Stark,” he breathed, “Maybe I'm playing you all for fools... maybe I'm faking and can get out at anytime...”

Stark looked briefly worried before his face hardened and he flipped Loki the bird, “You'll have to do better than that, you walking Maybelline commercial.”

Loki watched Stark leave, trying to hitch his pants up as he grumbled to himself. The atmosphere in the room had changed. It was on edge...tense... Barton still wasn't looking well. Loki turned his head without changing his position and gave Hawkeye a vicious smile that sent him into another part of the room where he could no longer see Loki.

When Hawkeye's shift was over he left without looking at Loki, and he saw Black Widow shoot him a worried look. He had already crossed wits with the woman once and come out worse for it so instead of saying anything to her he merely sat in his cell and stared, arms crossed over his chest.

“He's awfully talkative,” said Widow as Stark walked into the room in a pair of sweats and a tank-top that didn't hide the glow of the thing in his chest.

“You should have seen him earlier,” said Stark. His voice was light as if nothing was bothering him, but Loki could hear the strain and it made him smile to himself. Less than a day and he was already making an impact. Perhaps this would be easier than he first thought.

“What did he do to Clint?” asked Widow, sitting down on the couch and crossing her legs.

“Hell if I know,” said Stark, pouring himself a drink, “You want one?” When Widow shook her head he merely shrugged and topped off his glass further, “Anyway, I just heard screaming and when I came out here Clint was white as a sheet and Loki was looking smug. Clint wouldn't tell me what happened.”

“What a bastard,” said Widow mildly, turning her serene gaze on Loki, “You want me to stay through the night?”

Stark waved a hand at her, “No, only real place to sleep up here is the couch, and he can't actually get out of there I'm positive, Fury is just paranoid.”

“Maybe it's for a good reason,” said Widow, eyes never leaving Loki.

“Maybe it is,” agreed Loki, enjoying the way she narrowed her eyes at him.

Widow didn't leave until long after dark. Loki observed Stark making himself another drink and wrapped his arms around his legs to rest his chin against his knees, “If you continue to drink so, it will kill you before I get the chance,” he said lightly.

“Sounds like a better way to go,” said Stark, taking his drink and moving over to collapse on the couch, “You think you could shut up for a few hours so I can sleep?”

“It would be my pleasure,” Loki kept his voice a low whisper, the kind that caressed ears and burrowed into brains. Whether it affected Stark or not the other man didn't show it. Stark finished his drink and seemed to pass out on the couch. 

Loki said nothing...just watched...just waited.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for so many kind comments and kudos, I love every single one. Hope ya'll enjoy the chapter and I'll see you with a new chapter again next week!

Tony had never been a heavy sleeper, but tonight it was worse than ever. Loki was not making a sound but Tony knew he was there. Staring. Waiting. He didn't want to show weakness but it was creeping him out. Tony lay with his face pressed against the back of the couch, legs curled up tight against his body as if he could sink right through the cushions. Tony could see Loki when he shut his eyes, see him leaning against an invisible wall and...and fuckin' smiling as if  _he'd_ planned the whole thing.

If he could go back in time Tony would rip the spell book out of his own hands and throw it in a fire. Then maybe he'd fuck himself because he'd always wanted to know what that would be like. Perhaps it was for the best that he wasn't a time traveler. Tony shifted and tried hard to get comfortable but no matter how he tossed and turned Loki's eyes were burning a hole in his back. 

Fine, if he couldn't sleep he'd drink until he passed out. Fury wouldn't be pleased but when was he ever?

“Can't sleep?”

Why did Loki always have to talk like he was seconds away from coming? Tony pushed himself off the couch with a grunt and shuffled to the bar, the glow of his arc reactor lighting the way, “Well aren't you the smartest man on Earth,” Tony didn't even bother pouring his scotch into a glass, he just grabbed a bottle and took it with him back to the couch. With a muttered word the lights came on ever so slightly, just enough that he could observe Loki.

Loki was sitting back against the barrier, but with his legs spread whoreishly, knees bent and hands resting on his inner thighs casually. Tony was a man that could appreciate beauty, but Loki was beautiful like a viper was beautiful. He was full of poison and when he smiled Tony could see just how sharp his fangs were.

“Are you planning to drink yourself into a coma?” asked Loki conversationally.

“If I'm lucky,” Tony took a drink from the neck of the bottle and coughed slightly as the alcohol went down the wrong way, “What about you, hey where's your helmet?”

“Unfortunately I had it set aside when you...summoned me...” Loki let his fingers brush against the staff by his side. His fingers were far too long in Tony's opinion. He took another drink. “I'm lucky I was holding my staff at the time.”

“Yeah, lucky,” Tony grunt and shifted to lay his feet out over the couch and rest his back against the arm rest, “So before we interrupted you, what kind of dastardly things were you up to?”

“What makes you think I was up to anything...dastardly?” asks Loki with a decidedly dastardly smile and a slightly turn of his head.

“You mean for me to believe you were just hanging out somewhere minding your own business?” Tony took another drink and could feel himself growing a little woozy. Hey maybe he could finally get some sleep.

“I mean for you to believe whatever you wish to believe,” said Loki, which was no answer at all and they both knew it, “What makes you drink so, Stark?”

“I don't think so,” Tony waggled a finger at him and grinned, there was always something thrilling about having a back and forth with Loki. A chill in his veins that he didn't get from anyone else. “I'm not gonna answer that... unless you answer my question first.”

“And what question is that?” purred Loki, green eyes glittering dangerously in the low light.

“Why won't you forgive Thor? The big guy loves ya.”

Stony silence.

“See?” Tony yawned and set the bottle down, murmuring for the lights to go down, “I guess you'll never know why I drink.”

“Goodnight, Anthony Stark,” Loki's voice almost sang from the darkness, the last thing Tony heard before he slipped away for good.

Tony's dreams were fragmented, sometimes violent and sometimes horrifying. Once or twice cool lips against his jaw and green eyes that burned with madness. A hand with fingers that were too long reaching to his head to crush it in-

“GAH!” Tony jerked awake, his flailing hand knocking over his bottle of scotch and sending it soaking into the carpet.

“Tony?”

Tony sucked in several breaths and turned to see Steve behind the bar, looking at him with wide eyes while he cut up an apple, “S-Steve?” His voice cracked from sleep. Tony brought up one hand to rub over his face, trying to get the sleep out of his eyes, “What time is it?”

“Uh, a little past six in the morning,” Steve gathered up his apple slices in a small bowl and brought them to Tony, kneeling down to offer them up, “You don't look so good.”

“Neither do you,” Tony took one slice and bit into it, eyes shifting from Steve's concerned face to Loki, who was staring at them both with a blank unreadable face, “Don't you ever sleep!” he snapped, grabbing up an apple slice and tossing it at Loki's head.

Tony had expected the slice to bounce off the shield, but instead it went soaring through to be easily caught by Loki, who examined the slice idly before slipping it into his mouth.

“FUCKING...FUCK... FUCKER!” Tony threw himself back over the couch and pressed his palms against his eyes so hard that fireworks seemed to burst out on his eyelids. Every single time he thought he had this magic thing figured out something happened to completely fuck him over! Tony made a solemn vow to never mess with sorcery again. Science he understood, SCIENCE he could toy with and take apart and build up better.

“Hey, calm down,” Steve put a hand on Tony's shoulder and squeezed, “This is just what he wants, don't worry we'll figure this out.”  Steve hadn't been watching, he didn't...he hadn't seen what Tony had just done.  Maybe... maybe he would keep this to himself for now.  Just until...Tony didn't know until what, he just didn't want to bother Steve with whatever magical insanity was going on.  


How Steve could always remain so optimistic Tony would never know. None the less he was grateful and forced himself to sit up and ignore Loki for the time being, “I know... anyway, you look like you slept about as much as I did.”

“It...It's hard to sleep when...” Steve trailed off but his eyes flickered in the direction of Loki, and Tony didn't need him to finish.

“Yeah,” he agreed, picking up another apple slice.

 Tony wondered if Bruce was getting any sleep either, and hoped for all their sakes that he was. Loki was trapped, it was obvious he couldn't actually get out (right?) or he already would have murdered the lot of them. Yet imprisoned here unable to harm them he still haunted their dreams and kept them awake.

Unsurprisingly neither Clint nor Natasha looked great. When they arrived to change out Steve's shift he actually decided to stay. No one wanted to just hang around in this room alone with Loki, who hadn't said a word since that morning. He wasn't even saying anything as Clint crumpled up pieces of paper to chuck them at the barrier. They harmlessly bounced off and rolled away, but it seemed to give him some pleasure. Tony sat at the bar and watched for a bit, wondering if he threw one of those papers would it fly through the barrier like the apple had?

His eyes slid to Loki, watching his face. After awhile Tony started to notice when his brow twitched or his lips dipped into a small frown. The motions almost imperceptible...but it let Tony know that Clint's antics were driving him up the wall. Why didn't he do something? Tony took a sip of his drink and observed how Loki's left eyebrow twitched just so, such a small thing it could have meant nothing. Loki could probably freak Clint out again, hell, he could probably do something that would freak them all out. He could sit in that barrier and wail and scream and screech and blast magic around until they were all screaming with him.

Loki was silent though, he was still. A mask of calmness, of apathy and control. He could no more show weakness than they could. Reacting to Clint's childish games would only make him look pathetic. What made Loki so dangerous, reflected Tony as Clint chucked another paper ball at the barrier with a frustrated grunt, was even though he looked composed and above it all; he was really mucking through the filth with the rest of humanity. Tony imagined Loki had seen his share of filth through the years, perhaps even as a child if some of what Thor said was to be believed. So Loki knew how to dig deep and get dirty, and more than that he knew how to grab them by the ankles and pull them under until they drowned.

Tony was pulled from his musings by Jarvis announcing that Director Fury was on his way up. Clint scrambled to pick up all the crumpled paper but Fury was out of the elevator in an instant, “Everyone suit up, Amora is back in town!” Tony perked up but Fury shot him down with a glare, “Not you! You're babysitting our guest, remember?”

“Oh come on!” Tony walked out from behind the bar, arguing was probably pointless but he had to try at the very least, “You want to face Amora without me?”

Fury turned on him and gave him a glare, which despite only having one eye was surprisingly effective, “Yes we are going to face Amora without you! Next time you want to make a stupid-ass decision maybe now you'll think twice!”

Steve clapped Tony on the shoulder as he head for the door and he yelled after their retreating backs, “Fat chance of that!” Then the elevator shut and he was left alone with Loki...again.

“Left behind,” said Loki, “It doesn't feel good does it?”

“Oh shut up,” deadpanned Tony, bending down to pick up one of Clint's papers and chuck it at Loki's face. It sailed through the barrier like it wasn't even there and Loki blocked it with a raised arm, leaving it sitting there beside his legs.

With nothing else to do except worry about his team, Tony went back behind the bar to drink. Loki was looking over at him, but he tried to ignore those green eyes. It was made extra difficult due to the fact that now that everyone else had left he seemed awfully chatty, “Why don't you make me a drink too?”

“Now why would I waste good alcohol on bad blood?” Tony gave Loki a charming smile and saw how he'd reared back as if struck. Oh, was that a sensitive place to prod? “I mean, there's nothing wrong with you,” assured Tony, actually pouring a second drink and taking it over to the circle, setting it down mere centimeters away from the inner circle, “You know, except being a completely insane mass murderer.” He took a sip of his drink and watched Loki shift closer to the drink, fingers pressed against the barrier, his touch was so close Tony wouldn't doubt he could feel the chill of the glass...but he didn't, or couldn't, reach through and grab it.

“You would know all about being a mass murderer, wouldn't you?” hissed Loki, fingers scratching along the inside of the barrier and making an awful nails against chalkboard sound.

“Here's your drink,” said Tony, kicking the glass over so the alcohol spilled into the circle and the glass rolled in after it. Why _did_ that happen? 

Loki made a frustrated noise and scoot away from the spreading puddle, but he did dip one palm into it before bringing his dripping wet hand up and licking it clean with one very long tongue. Tony couldn't help but watch as it slid between each of Loki's graceful fingers before he sucked each into his mouth with a small and vulgar groan. Tony took a quick drink and turned on his heel so he couldn't watch anymore.

“Does your brother know you're a whore?” Tony was trying to be nonchalant, like he didn't care, as if Loki wasn't getting to him.

“There is so much my brother doesn't know,” god-fucking-dammit Loki had a voice like fingers sliding along the back of Tony's neck, “Do you want to find out?”

He could not stay in here with Loki. Tony made a beeline for the elevator, he had to go to his workshop or he was going to do something he regret, “Don't go anywhere, sweetheart,” said Tony as he pressed the elevator door open.

“Where are you going? You aren't allowed to leave.”

Tony looked over his shoulder and snorted to see Loki on his knees, palms pressed against the barrier. He was almost like a dog, chained up and whining because it couldn't go with its master, “Don't worry Fido, I'll be back.”

“F-Fido? What? How DARE y-!”

The closing elevator doors cut off Loki's complaining and Tony let out a very long sigh of relief. If they didn't figure out how to get Loki out of there soon... he didn't even want to finish that train of thought.

Tony tinkered in his workshop until Jarvis politely informed him that everyone would soon be returning. He ran to the elevator, a grin on his face at how close he was cutting it. If Fury caught him out of that room he was positive the Director might shove him into the circle with Loki and that was the last thing anyone needed. Still, it was a thrill to slip around under the Director's nose, “Jarvis erase all the tapes that show me outside of that room!” he said, pushing the elevator button to send him shooting up to the lounge.

“Already done, sir,” said Jarvis, “What about Loki, he knows you left.”

“Pft,” Tony waved his hand dismissively, “Who's going to believe him over me? He's the LIEsmith, come on!”

“As you say, sir.”

Tony made it into the room, spared a glance for Loki who may or may not have been sleeping, and then vaulted onto the couch to curl up and make it look like he'd slept this whole time. His timing couldn't have been better because not a minute later the elevator dinged and out stepped Steve, Clint, and Natasha. Instead of popping up to greet them he merely continued his ruse, Tony gave himself a small private smile against the back of the couch, he loved it when he got away with things.

“Hello Hawkeye,” Loki said.

He wasn't sure why but Clint started to yell. Tony sat up in time to watch an arrow fly past his face and collide with the barrier, “Holy FUCK!” Tony watched it ricochet and smash into all the alcohol behind his bar, “What the hell!”

“He can get out!” Clint was knocking another arrow.

“What?!” Tony looked at Loki who was just sitting innocently against the barrier, arms crossed behind his head, “No he can't, look at him!”

“He...” Clint lowered his bow, suddenly looking less sure, “He had one of my papers...and...and a glass...”

Well...shit... Tony didn't want to admit he could push things through the barrier until he knew exactly WHY he could do that. Thankfully before he had to say anything Steve spoke up, “I didn't see him holding anything, maybe you should get some rest, Cl-”

“No!” Clint stormed forward to stand beside the barrier, “I KNOW what I saw!”

Loki got to his feet and glanced around, arms held out as if he had no idea what was going on, “Why but Hawkeye, there's nothing in here...”

“Clint...” Natasha was coming up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder, “We should-”

“No!” Clint scowled, “You had something, I SAW it!”

“Well... I must have hid it under my armor,” purred Loki, and his eyes moved from Clint to Tony, making sure he was watching before he started to slowly slide his armor off, “Shall I strip for you until we find this piece of paper I supposedly have?”

“And the glass,” muttered Clint, looking a little feverish.

“No!” Steve, good ol' Steve, stepped in to stop the madness, “That won't be necessary! Clint come on, you need some sleep...” he grabbed him by his shoulders and started to push him towards the elevator, “Natasha go with him and make sure he actually gets to bed.”

She nodded and took over for Steve, pushing Clint into the elevator. It wasn't until they were gone that Steve turned on Loki, “Alright, you've had your fun, now what's going on?”

Tony sat down heavily on the couch with a sigh, “Steve... I need you to keep a secret, okay?” He couldn't lie to Steve, and the man wasn't stupid. Besides, maybe he could help Tony test out their limitations.

“Wh...CAN he get out?!” Steve shot Loki a look, and Loki just smiled in response.

“No! No...at least I don't think he can,” Tony pushed himself to his feet and walked over to the barrier, Loki following him with his eyes the entire time, “Try and push some paper through the barrier.”

“What?” 

“Just do it, come on.”

Steve glanced down at his feet and bent down to grab up one of Clint's many crumpled up balls of paper before bringing it over to the barrier. Loki was staring at him and making no move. Steve brought the paper up and pressed it against the invisible wall and all it did was squish in his hand and press flat against the dome, “So what's this supposed to prove?”

Tony grabbed up another paper and chucked it through the barrier, Loki caught it and squeezed it in his fist and it was immediately incinerated, “Did you do that to my glass you asshole?” snapped Tony.

An almost invisible smile, if Tony hadn't become so good at watching Loki's face he might have missed it.

“Tony! You... why...” Steve took a few steps back.

“I don't know,” said Tony, raising his hands over his head slightly, “I'm still trying to figure it out, I'd appreciate it if you kept this to yourself, I don't want the 3rd degree until I know what's going on. Suffice to say he can't actually get out so you should go reassure Clint that Loki isn't going to be killing him while he sleeps any time soon.”

Loki was silent and still for the rest of the day, it wasn't until they were alone again when he spoke, “Would you like your glass back?” Tony looked up from the electronics he'd had Steve bring him to see Loki holding the glass up on the tips of his fingers.

“Yes, those are good crystal,” Tony got to his feet and held out his hand beside the barrier, “Drop it in, big boy.”

Loki pressed the glass against the barrier and dropped it. Instead of tumbling through it merely dropped towards the floor. Tony yelled but Loki caught it before it hit the ground. The guy was fast. “I'm afraid you'll have to reach in here...” Loki looked like a cat that'd just caught a mouse, he wriggled the glass between two fingers and raised a single eyebrow.

“Oh no, you're just going to grab me and pull me in or something,” Tony crossed his arms over his chest, trying to figure out how best to get his good glass out of Loki's hand. It wasn't like he couldn't buy another 20 of them...it was just the principle of the thing.

“You really do know nothing,” Loki looked amused, “You'll never find out if you don't reach in, if it's any consolation I promise not to pull you in.”

“Oh yeah, a promise from the god of lies, excuse me if I don't leap in and give you a hug,” Tony looked at Loki and then at his glass, still dangling between two of Loki's fingers. Everything in the room seemed so very still, so very silent. Tony hesitantly reached forward, pausing slightly before he slipped his fingers through the barrier. He could FEEL it, it made the hair stand up on his arms and his breath shudder. It was almost like reaching through an electrical current and there was initial resistance to push through, which would explain why he was able to slam his fist against it, “Now hand it over,” he said, mentally congratulating himself for not stuttering.

“As you wish, master,” Loki grabbed Tony by the wrist and for one terrifying second he thought he was going to get pulled in and killed, but instead Loki's cool lips just brushed the inside of his wrist and the glass was set gently in his palm.

“Whaaaat the fuuuckk...” Tony jerked his hand away as if Loki's lips had burned him, clutching the glass so tightly it bit into his skin.

Loki just smiled, gave him a slow wink, and then turned his back to Tony.

Tony didn't sleep much that night either.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I only have up to chapter 5 written I gotta write chapter 6 faster so you guys don't have to wait longer aaahhhh

None of the avengers were looking very good. Loki was heartened to see how they shuffled around the room, dark circles under their eyes, reflexes shot from lack of sleep. No harm, Rogers had said, no harm indeed. He'd been trapped in this infernal cage for four days now. Lately Stark had taken to ignoring him completely, but that was okay, Loki knew he'd made an impression... let the doubts start to settle.

Barton was standing outside his barrier, sipping on a cup of coffee and looking a little twitchy, “How did they control demons in this thing?” he asked, and Loki could tell it was a rhetorical question but he answered anyway.

“They are compelled to obey orders,” he said, glancing sideways to make sure Stark was listening, “from their masters.”

“Hmmm,” Barton took another drink of coffee, “Kill yourself,” he snorted.

Loki snarled and grabbed his chest, whole body shaking, “Take it back!” he hissed, getting slowly to his feet, hand scrambling for his staff, “Take it back, Barton!”

Barton just stared at him, holding his coffee loosely with two fingers, “Wh-what? You're joking, you...”

The staff was raised with shaking arms, people were yelling, Rogers was pounding on the barrier. Loki gasped and tears sprang into his eyes as he slammed the staff forward into his abdomen and collapsed over the floor, blood pooling out around him and the sharp end of his staff sticking all the way out his back.

Screaming, yelling. Someone had hands on him and Loki almost jerked in surprise, “Hey you can't die on us... someone get some first aid! Goddammit Barton!”

“I didn't think he'd actually do it!”

Stark pulled the staff out and then made a sound of disbelief as it disappeared, “Just kidding,” said Loki smugly, sitting up and pressing a kiss against Stark's lips.

Stark yelled and stumbled back out of the barrier, collapsing at Roger's feet who was holding an armful of bandages and clearly trying to keep control of the situation, “What's going on? Where's all the blo-...oh...” he shot Loki a dirty look and stormed off, “Clint you are not allowed to talk to him anymore!”

“You've dropped your coffee,” whispered Loki, leaning in close to the barrier to smirk at Barton.

Barton let loose the most creative and violent swears that Loki had heard in some time and stalked away. No doubt he wouldn't be sleeping again either.

“Why do you antagonize him like that?” Widow was outside the barrier, picking up the dropped coffee cup and mopping up the spilled coffee with a rag.

“I believe he asked me to kill myself,” Loki leaned against the barrier, he could tell she wasn't comfortable being this close to him when she couldn't see what was holding him back, “Are you going to give me an order next?”

“Yeah, go fuck your-mmph!” Stark was up and slapping a hand over her mouth, dragging the startled woman away.

“Oooo, I would have liked her to finish that one!” called Loki as Stark shot him a glare and moved her into another part of the room where he couldn't see or hear them.

They gave him a wide berth for the rest of the day, leaving Loki to his own devices. Honestly he was thirsty and hungry, but unlikely to get food or drink from anyone. Not that he needed it to live... but it would be nice to eat more than a slice of apple or drink more than what he licked from his fingers. Now that everyone had seen Stark throw himself through the barrier Loki wondered if they would tell Fury.

Since Director Fury did not show up by the end of the day, Loki could only assume everyone had agreed to keep it under wraps. Good, that meant he was sure to get more time with  _Anthony_ . Stark was tossing and turning on the couch as usual, completely unable to sleep. Loki watched him for a little while before deciding he'd had enough silence.

“You aren't going to sleep, stop trying,” He shifted onto his knees and crawled to the edge of the barrier before leaning against it with one arm, forehead against the invisible wall so he could watch Stark closely, “Pour us a drink, let's talk.”

Stark snorted without amusement and rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling, “Talk? Let's talk about that stunt you pulled today, you asshole.”

Loki laughed under his breath, “That? Just a bit of fun...I didn't expect you to rush in to try and save me though.”

Stark turned his head to glare, “Look, if you die we're going to almost certainly going to end up in a war with Asgard, not to mention Thor would tear this place apart in his grief. We don't need that right now.”

“Oh so you don't really care, I should have known,” Loki said, tone as mocking as he could make it, “Now how about that drink? You look like you could use one, Stark.”

Stark paused and then rolled off the couch with a groan, “Dammit I could,” he shuffled behind the bar which now sported a much smaller collection of alcohol after Hawkeye's arrow had smashed up over half of them. It seemed Stark wasn't picky though because he grabbed the first thing he came in contact with and a pair of glasses that clinked delightfully as he moved over to sit cross-legged right next to the barrier.

“What sort of midgardian drink is this?” asked Loki as he crawled over to sit right across from Stark, crossing his own legs as well.

Stark filled up the two glasses and pushed Loki's to the very edge of the barrier before he paused, “It's just vodka, but hey, anything to get drunk. Hawkeye destroyed my good scotch.” Loki wondered if Stark was going to taunt him again but he pushed the glass the rest of the way through the barrier and Loki eagerly snatched it up.

“He IS ever so jumpy,” said Loki, taking a deep drink and savoring the way it burned down his throat.

“No thanks to you,” grumbled Stark, he took a drink and they sat in silence for a little bit. Silence, however, was not in Stark's nature and it didn't take him long to speak up again, “What was with that kiss?”

“You didn't like it?” purred Loki, staring at Stark from over the rim of his glass.

Stark shot him a look, but whether it was anger or just irritation, Loki didn't have time to tell. It was gone in a second, “That's not an answer.”

Loki finished his glass and set it by the barrier, a slow smile curling his thin lips, “I am Loki, God of Mischief, and you would ask me why I do something? Did it ever occur to you that I might do something because I want to?”

Stark reached forward, eyes never leaving Loki should he make a move, and snatched the glass out of the barrier, “Why would you want to kiss me? We're enemies...” he paused and filled up Loki's glass again before pushing it back towards him.

“Oh, enemies are we? Is Anthony Stark my mortal enemy whom I have sworn to defeat?” Loki was more than amused, he took a very small sip of his drink and set it aside for the moment, “You get in my way, nothing more. To call you an actual enemy...well...that might be giving you too much credit.” Loki leaned back on his hands, giving Stark a sultry look from under his black lashes, “Besides, I have heard the stories, you are a, ah, how did they put it? Playboy? Am I not good looking enough for you, Stark?”

Stark was already on his third drink and when he spoke his words were slightly slurred, “I think cobras are pretty but that doesn't mean I want to kiss one. And as  _I_ recall you vowed to kill me just a few days ago, remember that?”

“I think you want to do _more_ than kiss me,” whispered Loki, making sure Stark's eyes were glued to him as he let one hand rub at his inner thigh, “I see how you look at me...”

“Stop.”

“I'll bet you want to fuck me, don't you Stark...” Loki lay back and then arched, legs shifting and spreading as he let one hand slide over the leather and metal that covered his stomach, “You could come in here right now, order me to suck your cock and I would be forced to obey-”

The sound of glass falling to the hard floor. Stark was on his feet in an instant, not even paying attention to the bottle of vodka he'd knocked over. Before he left Loki could clearly see how flushed his face was... and the tent in his sweatpants. Loki relaxed and sat up, smoothing back his hair with one hand while the other grabbed up the neck of the bottle as it rolled into his reach. Stark was too easy. Loki took a deep drink from the bottle and rest against the barrier, feeling ready for whatever would come.

The next day Hawkeye fell asleep on the couch and though she tried to stay awake, Black Widow slouched against him and started to drool on his shoulder. Stark had yet to come out of the back area of the lounge for more than a few minutes at a time, and refused to look at Loki. He sat in his prison and watched Hawkeye snore and Black Widow drool for a bit, then scratched his nails against the barrier to make a loud screeching noise that brought them both jumping to their feet.

“Falling asleep on the job, tsk tsk,” he purred.

They glared. He smirked.

Later that night Stark didn't try to drink himself into a coma and instead sat at the couch flipping through the ancient book Loki was positive he'd seen somewhere else before. “Are you going to try and use magic again?” he asked with amusement, “That worked so well for you last time.”

Stark gave him a humorless smile and a small salute, “Well, it could have been worse, sure we're stuck with you but you also aren't outside terrorizing innocents.”

“Define innocents.”

“I'm not playing this game with you, Loki!” Stark raised his voice, stubbornly not looking up from the book.

“But it's such a good game, and I know you like matching wits with me,” Loki licked his lips, “Who else can challenge you like I can? You know we might make a good tea-”

“Shut up.”

He snapped his mouth shut and Stark looked up with thinly veiled surprise. Loki just scowled at him and turned his back to Stark, hunching over his legs and burying his face against his knees where his scowl could finally turn into a smile.

They were talking about him the next morning, Stark and Rogers. Loki couldn't hear their exact words but once in awhile one of them would glance over at him before returning to their huddle. This was going to be good, he was looking forward to whatever harebrained thing they were discussing. The both of them approached the circle, standing outside of it and looking down at him curiously.

“So you're really serious?” muttered Rogers, eyes not leaving Loki.

“I think so, but it's hard to know if he's fucking with me or not.”

“Then clearly I must be doing my job,” said Loki lightly.

Stark just crossed his arms over his chest and ignored him, which was annoying but Loki had a feeling that things were about to get a great deal more annoying, “I just need you here Steve, maybe help me verify what I think I'm seeing.”

Rogers tapped on the barrier lightly, “Ah... would you stand up, please?”

Loki just narrowed his eyes and curled his knees up tighter against his body.

“Would you please stand up?” asked Stark.

Loki turned his head to the side and sniffed, making it quite clear the absolute derision he was feeling right now for the both of them, “You know if want to give me commands I can think of-”

“Stand up!” Stark barked and Loki shot to his feet with an undignified sound of surprise. He slammed the side of his fist against the barrier and hissed like a cat, starting to pace back and forth between the two men watching him.

“Jeepers,” said Rogers, placing his palm on the barrier.

“Oh for the love of,” Stark pinched the bridge of his nose, “Don't say jeepers, do you remember what year it is?”

Rogers seemed wholly unapologetic, just observing Loki like some kind of animal through their invisible wall. He wouldn't look so nonchalant when Loki got out... Loki gave him a small sneer and then turned his eyes on Stark, waiting to see his next move. 

“So he has to follow direct commands from you?” asked Rogers, finally pushing himself back a step.

“I can't tell if he's stringing me along or not,” said Stark, hand cupped over his mouth as he thought, “Hey Loki, are you just fucking with me?”

Loki smiled and raised his hands innocently.

“Hmmm, I think you have to phrase them a certain way, ask him to do something he really wouldn't want to do otherwise,” said Rogers, “Er, but nothing really cruel...” Loki could not believe the things that came out of that man's mouth sometimes. Here he had SHIELDs most wanted and he asked Stark not to do anything cruel?

If the look Stark was shooting an oblivious Rogers was any indication, he felt the same way Loki did. Stark turned his eyes back on Loki, looking him up and down before saying, “Remove your coat.”

“Oh want me to put on a show for Rog-” Loki was unbuckling some of the belts that kept him from sliding off the coat.

“Do it without talking.”

Loki scowled and fell silent, but that didn't stop him from putting on a bit of a show anyway. He took his time, eyes on Stark as he slowly let the coat fall from his shoulders to pool at the ground. Rogers was squawking in an undignified manner and covering his eyes only to peak out from between his fingers, “What are you doing, Tony?!”

“Loki, turning around, grab your ass and spread, then press it against the barrier.”

Rogers let out a louder yell and swiftly turned around, both hands pressed over his face, “Tony!”

Stark was laughing. This was so undignified. Loki turned around and grabbed his ass, pushing part of his tunic out of the way first. He gave it a squeeze and looked over his shoulder to raise a brow at Stark before he pressed it against the glass. Loki yearned to speak but held his tongue as Stark observed him. Rogers was still standing with his back to them, refusing to turn around. Loki wondered what asinine thing Stark was going to do next when he felt a hand slap over his ass and he just barely held back a snarl.

“Alright, move away, coat on,” said Stark, looking far too amused, “You can turn around Steve, you big baby... if he is fucking with me he's taking it an extra long way.”

“Why don't you just ask him a question he wouldn't want to answer!” Rogers sounded absolutely mortified with the whole situation.

“Oh... yeah I can do that too. Loki!” Loki glared at him as he fastened his buckles back up, “Tell me the _truth_!”

Stark was looking awfully smug and sure of himself. Loki finished buckling up his bandoleer before leaning against the barrier, “There is a breed of cat called the Russian Blue, named for the unique color of it's fur.”

They stared him, Rogers said mildly, “That is true you know,” to Stark who wasn't looking pleased with Loki's answer.

“Something wrong, Stark?” purred Loki, “Maybe you want to come in here and spank me some more?”

“I'm not hearing this,” Rogers hand his fingers pressed against his forehead, turning away from them slightly.

“Loki, tell me the truth about how you feel about Thor!” Stark was looking ever so smug again, an expression that Loki wanted to wipe off his face with the sharp end of his staff.

Rogers was silent, just staring.

Loki made a pained noise and ground his teeth together, “Thor... is my brother...” he placed a hand on his chest, the other shifting to support his weight against the barrier, “He is stupid and arrogant... I lived in his shadow my whole life... I...” he bit his lip until it bled, struggling not to answer, “I do not hate him...perhaps...”

“Maybe he isn't messing with you,” said Rogers with some awe, “This might make things easier, you could command him to stand down and we could send some Asgardians in there.”

Stark was a narcissist, Loki could see the next question blooming in his eyes, “Loki,” he said with a slow self-satisfied smirk, “Tell me honestly how you feel about  _me_ .”

Rogers groaned, “Tony do we have to-”

“Oh Stark,” whispered Loki, licking some of the blood off his lips, “You are much like me, I think you would make a better villain than a hero... you're so smart,” Stark was puffing out his chest, “I would love to open up that head of yours and pick through your brain. Such a handsome face too, perhaps I would carve the handsome right off...” Loki slammed his fist against the barrier and was pleased to see both Rogers and Stark jerk slightly in surprise, “But before all that I want to fuck you until you bleed!”

Rogers was looking decidedly green, Stark looked like he was trying to hide how disturbed he was under an uncaring raise of his brow, “Well... I see,” he said, there was a pause before he added on, “You think I'm handsome?”

“Tony!” 

Loki watched Stark get grabbed and dragged off, when they left he took his seat again, wiping some blood off his chin with the sleeve of his tunic. Things were about to get a great deal more interesting around here, of that he was sure.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter but it finally gets a bit more smutty so enjoy
> 
> I don't have a full buffer anymore but hopefully that won't reflect in the update schedule. 
> 
> Cheers mates, thanks for reading

Steve's words washed over him and he replied whenever the other man fell silent, but mostly his mind was on Loki. Was he or was he not lying about Tony's control over him? It made sense, didn't it? The circles were for controlling demons not just trapping them...but Loki was no demon. Who said those rules had to apply to him?

 

“Are you even listening to me?”

 

“Yeah yeah,” Tony waved his hand and forced himself to look at Steve's worried face, “I'm listening, Thor should be back any day now, and trust me I'm going to test this...compulsion thing more just to be on the safe side. If it's true we can shackle him up and Thor can take him home!”

 

“IF it's true,” stressed Steve, “You know not to trust Loki.”

 

“Trust ME, Steve,” said Tony, putting a hand on Steve's arm, “I know that just as well as anyone else.”

 

Steve did not look convinced, but it ended their conversation. Tony watched Loki for the rest of the day, watched his face and his eyes and the way his brow moved when he observed things. Loki was subtle, so subtle... but Tony was good at watching and knowing people, even super villains, and Loki's impassiveness did not hold up well to constant supervision. He wasn't sure he liked that, seeing those flashes of emotion on Loki's face.

 

When they were left alone again Tony pulled out Amora's book to continue where he left off. Surely there had to be SOMETHING in there... well, maybe there was but none of it was in a language Tony could understand, nor could Jarvis translate it. He was left flipping through the pages trying to find a diagram he could decipher or some language he could read. It was tedious work as he had Jarvis look at every page and try to figure out if it was translatable or not.

 

Loki was pacing around inside his prison, looking far too big for it. He may not have Thor's bulk, but there was no mistaking Loki's height or the length of his limbs. Tony almost felt bad for him, with no more than ten feet to himself he paced back and forth with long legged strides that cleared the space in no time. Sometimes he just walked in a circle around the edge. For awhile Tony had thought Loki was pacing around looking for a weak point, but now it was obviously just movement for movement's sake. Sometimes their eyes met and Loki would grin at him as if being trapped didn't bother him. If Tony hadn't come to see the tense way Loki held himself, or the wrinkles in his brow, he might have believed that.

 

“Where did you find that book?” asked Loki after a few hours of restless back and forth pacing. He stood with his hands against the barrier, clearly trying to see the page Tony was studying.

 

“My local Barnes and Nobel,” said Tony mildly, taking a short sip of his drink before flipping to a new page.

 

“I could help you,” said Loki silkily, “You obviously can't read most of it, bring it here and I can translate for you. I am a master at all languages, you know.” Tony looked up to watch Loki's face, still beautiful and still dangerous. He couldn't tell what Loki was really thinking but he wasn't going to give in to this, who knew what kind of havoc Loki could wreck with whatever was in this book?

 

“No, I think I'm fine,” said Tony, turning so he was laying back against the armrest with the book opened in his lap.

 

Silence from Loki. Tony refused to look over to see what he was doing, instead concentrating on the book, flipping through page by page looking for some solution to the problem he'd started. When he heard the rustling of clothing Tony assumed Loki had decided to sit down, perhaps lay down and sleep (something Tony had not seen him do the entire time he'd been captured).

 

It was the low moan that caught his attention. Tony could not stop himself from glancing to the circle, whole body freezing as he saw what Loki was getting up to. His pants were nowhere to be found, tunic and coat pooled around his pale skin like black and green ink. Loki had his legs spread whoreishly, showing Tony the hard cock and tight balls, as well as the two fingers sitting knuckle deep in his asshole.

 

“L-Loki!” Tony slammed the book shut but kept it over his lap, feeling an almost painful bolt of arousal slide down his spine to pool in his belly.

 

“Yes, Stark?” Loki twisted like the snake he was, pulling his fingers out just a bit before pushing them back in with a shameless groan, “Ohhh god Stark, you know what I'm picturing?” Loki's other hand moved to grab his cock and stroke it lazily, Tony's eyes greedily followed a line of clear precum as it dripped from the bulbous head to Loki's flat belly, tense with wiry muscle.

 

Tony's mouth was as dry as any desert, he couldn't answer if he wanted to. Instead he took a deep drink of vodka and blinked hard a few times, trying to figure out if he'd fallen asleep and this was a dream. He hadn't had sex in what felt like ages... and Loki had been teasing him ever since that incident with the glass. He still remembered Loki's long tongue licking over his hand.... the look of pale fingers on black leather-clad thighs.

 

“Mmmm, I'm thinking about you, Stark,” Loki's voice was little more than a breathy whisper, green eyes mere shadows under long black lashes, “Thinking about you fucking me right on the floor.”

 

“Why are you doing this?” Tony's voice was hoarse, probably not even understandable. He cleared his throat and tried to ignore what his body was telling him to do, “Like hell I'm getting in there with you...”

 

Loki's smile was just as feral as ever, not even arousal could soften the gaunt lines of his face, “I won't kill you Stark....I'm just so bored and it's been such a long time...it doesn't mean anything if we just have a little fun, right?”

 

Of course Loki would be doing this to him, _of course_. Tony belatedly realized this might be Loki's form of punishment for slapping him on the ass. If he had half a brain he might have realized that teasing a man that looked good enough to eat off the floor but was powerful enough to kill with a single glance was probably not the best of ideas. Tony couldn't help it though, he teased everyone...the difference was that Loki didn't just laugh it off...and Loki knew the power his body held, even behind a barrier.

 

“Your brother would kill me if I defiled you,” said Tony behind his glass, trying to remain glib even as his own cock pressed against the cover of the book, hard and aching.

 

“My brother doesn't need to know,” Loki smiled, but it was the smile of a madman, “I thought you wanted me, Stark... I can feel when you watch me... would you like to spank me some more?”

 

Tony was almost breathless, hand shaking despite his best efforts to hide it. This was so fucking wrong. If he was a better man, if he was STEVE he wouldn't even be affected. If he was Steve he could raise a brow or just shake his head, keeping the power for himself. Or if he was Natasha he could figure out a way to use this to his advantage. Tony was no Steve, and he was no Natasha. No matter how good he thought himself he still knew he was ruled by his baser desires... his drink, sex, and rock and roll.

 

Loki had to know that.

 

“Stop, Loki,” Tony snapped, hoping that if Loki at least stopped stroking himself and fucking himself with his two long fingers, maybe his desire would cease as well.

 

“Bastard,” said Loki, though his tone didn't match his words. His long fingers pulled out of his ass with a wet sound and his hand uncurled from his cock. Loki had obeyed him, of course... but he was still hard, still spread out... Loki had his arms spread over his head, making him look even more edible. Tony found his hand sliding under the book to grip his cock through his pants, hoping to control himself.

 

“I'm not going in there,” said Tony stubbornly, even as his hand started to press and rub against his will.

 

“I'm not asking you to,” whispered Loki, green eyes narrowed and filled with poison. His hands came back and he started to finger himself again, throwing his head back and groaning loudly.

 

“H-Hey! I told you to stop!” Tony shivered and pushed his hand into his pants, gripping his naked flesh and stroking it

 

“Yes, you did,” Loki hissed and slipped in a third finger, thighs trembling as he arched his back, “You didn't specify for how long though... would you like me to stop for good...?” The look in Loki's eyes was infuriating, a gaze that said he already knew what Tony was going to say.

 

Who was he kidding, Tony had broken the minute Loki shoved a third finger into his ass, “No,” he growled, heart pounding in his chest as he shoved the book off his lap to push his sweats just far enough down to release his prick. Tony spit into his palm and started to stroke faster, he didn't want to draw this out... he wanted to come and shake off the power Loki had over him.

 

Loki did not gloat, at least not vocally, but his lips pulled away from his teeth and wrinkles formed at the corner of each green eye such was the wideness of his wild grin. Even knowing that he was playing right into Loki's game, whatever game that was, couldn't slow down Tony's hand. He let his head fall back against the arm of the couch with a strangled groan, eyes on Loki as he shoved three fingers in and out of his stretched asshole.

 

They didn't speak, didn't even try to. The only sounds in the room were the wet sounds of Loki's fingers and the dry rasp of Tony's breath. It was filthy, it was vulgar, it was arousing as fuck. Loki writhed slightly, mouth opening but letting out no sound. Tony hadn't touched himself for what felt like ages and could feel his orgasm approaching embarrassingly fast. Something about just seeing Loki of all people, spread out like some common slut practically begging for Tony's cock, had his head spinning and breath catching.

 

Loki made a single strangled noise as he came, arching up gracefully as his semen splattered out over his leather tunic and coat in bright white arcs. Tony stroked faster, squeezing his shaft before brushing his thumb over his leaking slit just to feel the heat jolt in his belly. Loki was panting with his hands laying on his chest, just watching Tony frantically jack off.

 

“This doesn't mean anything,” grunt Tony, though if he was talking to Loki or himself he wasn't sure.

 

Loki smiled, wide and wicked. Tony shut his eyes as his orgasm rushed over him, but Loki's smile still stretched even in the darkness behind his lids. He felt groggy and tired after coming down from his high and barely managed to tuck himself in before passing out on the couch, book laying forgotten on the floor.

 

“You don't look so good,” said Clint the next morning as they sat at the bar drinking coffee.

 

“You're one to talk,” Tony rubbed a palm over the stubble on his jaw, feeling as if he hadn't slept a wink last night even though he knew he had. It was Loki... he haunted Tony's dreams, his eyes and smile just around every corner of his mind. None of the Avengers were looking good, no, everyone was worse than ever. Clint had very deep shadows around his bleary eyes, and he was looking more gaunt than usual. The last time Tony had seen Clint looking so poorly he'd been mind controlled by Loki himself.

 

The God of Mischief was currently sitting cross legged with his back to them, Tony thought he might be resting. Loki didn't seem to sleep... but once or twice he appeared to slip into some kind of meditation. Clint's eyes followed his, “I can't wait until he's gone... I keep having these dreams....”

 

“Yeah,” said Tony, taking another drink of his coffee.

 

They stood in silence, nothing else had to be said.

 

Thor returned later that day with a pair of silent Asgardians and some shining golden handcuffs. Tony had been seeing what kinds of alcohols he wanted to mix into his coffee when the big guy came flying down the side of the building and stormed in through the door instead of the elevator. Tony opened his mouth to say hello but Thor just strode right to the barrier and slammed his fist down on it, “Brother! I've come back to take you home, will you consent to this?”

 

Loki had been sitting back in his favorite position against the barrier, starring at Tony as he made coffee flavored alcohol. Now his gaze was on Thor, “I shall just hold out my wrists then?” asked Loki, voice as smooth as silk, “You will take me home to the All-Father where I shall be tortured for my misdeeds?”

 

Thor looked genuinely pained by this, he was nothing like Loki, he wore his heart on his sleeve for all to see, “Brother no... you must return home, I promise-”

 

“Do NOT make promises to ME, THOR!” Loki hissed and fluidly got to his feet to stand face-to-face with his brother, “What will it be this time? Whips? Perhaps you will sew my eyes shut as well as my mouth!” Loki seemed to revel in Thor's wince, slapping a palm against the barrier to keep his brother's attention, “I would rather DIE than return with you! How many times must I say it, you are not my family! Asgard is not my home!” Loki reared back like a snake and spat on the ground towards Thor's feet, “Begone, I tire of your face!” Loki turned his back on Thor, arms crossed over his chest to signify that the conversation was over.

 

“Brother... Loki...” Thor looked heartbroken and Tony felt like he wasn't supposed to be seeing this. While trying to sneak off his sleep deprived body knocked over one of the empty bottles and it loudly announced his presence, rolling off the counter to smash over the ground.

 

“Ohhh shoot,” Tony danced awkwardly away from the broken glass on bare feet before looking up and giving Thor a grin, “Uh, hey big guy.”

 

“Anthony Stark,” Thor glanced at his brother's back and then straightened up, “How...how has it been?”

 

“Oh, you know how it is,” said Tony flippantly as Thor walked over to him, “Just enjoying chats with your talkative brother...stuck in this room...”

 

Thor nodded and grabbed up a nearby broom to sweep up the broken glass, “I am sorry for all the trouble Loki has caused,” he said this pretty much every time the Avengers and Loki crossed paths, “He was not always like this,” Thor always said that too, but this time Tony thought he might believe him, if only a little. Every once in awhile he thought he caught glimpses of who Loki might have been, once upon a time.

 

“Well I think we have a way to make Loki behave while you chain him up,” said Tony, leaning back against the counter as Thor tossed the glass in the trash. This was assuming Loki wasn't fucking with him...Tony didn't know, he was too tired to think. Loki had obeyed every bizarre order Tony had given him, he'd even found loop holes with orders. So that had to make it real, right? Why would he find loop holes if he was faking it? Tony's tired brain fizzled out and he tried to drink from his empty coffee cup.

 

Thor gave him a clap on the shoulder, and Tony only stumbled a little. Those brotherly pats on the back used to almost make his knees buckle but Thor had learned to be careful around the 'tiny Midgardians'. “We will hold a meeting first to discuss plans, having Loki confined makes him more dangerous to catch, but there is nothing we can't figure out!”

 

He seemed so sure. Tony gave him a close lipped smile and wished he could share the same enthusiasm, glancing around Thor he saw Loki's green eyes watching them closely. Tony was starting to doubt everything he was seeing, the line between Loki's games and reality becoming blurred and indistinct. Soon he'd be gone though... and things would return to normal. Loki would be chained and carted off the Asgard...until he inevitably escaped and returned to Earth, as he always did. Instead of answering Thor he merely clapped him on his massive bicep.

 

It was time to schedule that meeting.

 

“Are you really sure about this?” Fury was looking cautious as he starred at Tony over the long table.

 

All the Avengers, minus Thor who was in charge of watching Loki, were gathered around the table as they discussed what was to be done with their reluctant guest. The Asgardians were being kept on Thor's floor, both of them ready and willing to step in and capture the ex-prince. Tony was still nervous but he didn't let that show, “Steve can vouch for me on this one, we made Loki do some humiliating things... and he snarled and argued a bit but he always followed my direct orders.”

 

Bruce was looking a little unsure about something, he shifted slightly in his seat and adjusted his glasses, “Always?”

 

“Yes-” Tony caught Bruce's eye and shut his mouth, schooling his face carefully so the others couldn't see what he'd just realized. Bruce had seen. Of course he had, he was connected to the live feed down in his lab, it was his JOB to watch, to make sure Tony was safe while he was up there alone with a vengeful god. Oh shit and Tony had forgotten all about the cameras, it was hard to remember them when Loki was writhing around, fingers stuffed up his ass and begging to be fucked. Had Loki known about the cameras? It seemed unlikely, he was Thor's brother and until a couple months ago Thor had yelled everything into his phone.

 

Tony's brain worked overtime as he pictured exactly what that camera would have caught. It was back by the elevator so it could only catch the back of the couch...and since Tony had been laying sideways it would have just seen the side of his face and the back of his head when he turned it to face Loki, but it was also obvious that he hadn't been sleeping while Loki was tempting him. Bruce wouldn't have been able to tell that Tony had rubbed one out...but he could see that Tony had watched and, if Loki was forced to obey his orders, hadn't asked him to stop. Had just watched. He would have to look Bruce in the eye and tell him that, _yes_ , Loki obeyed orders, _always_. Tony cleared his throat and realized that less than a second had passed, “Yes, Loki has followed every order I've given.”

 

Bruce raised his eyebrows, looking slightly disappointed before he turned his head to the side. Tony scratched his jaw and turned his eyes back on Fury who was observant enough to know something had just happened and clearly frustrated that he couldn't tell what. “Alright,” he said, pushing himself away from the table, “Tomorrow you will order Loki to stand down! Got that, Stark?”

 

Tony gave him the thumbs up, “Anything you say Chief!”

 

Fury dismissed them with a sound of irritation and Tony was left being practically led to the elevator by Steve, “Fury afraid I'll run off?” he asked playfully, savoring the blush on Steve's face as he was caught out.

 

“Um...it's just a precaution, I would have walked with you either way. How are you sleeping?” asked Steve, his subject change clumsy but effective. Tony decided just to have mercy on him, his friend was only following harmless orders.

 

“Probably about as well as everyone else,” he said as the elevator doors shut behind them.

 

“Ah...” Steve looked down at his feet and crossed his hands behind his back, “I can't remember the last time I slept well... I almost put yogurt in my coffee this morning.”

 

Tony had seen Natasha trip the other day. They were all wound too tight and too thin. What Loki was doing to them was more dangerous than any fight he could have dragged them into. He was making them weak and sloppy and it was only luck that things had been relatively quiet. The elevator opened and Tony walked in to see Loki's eyes on him, a small almost private smile on his face.

 

“Tomorrow you're going home!” said Tony, not letting on that Loki's eyes were making the hair on the nape of his neck stand on end, “You must be so excited.”

 

Loki's smile turned sour and he turned his back on them. Thor turned on the couch and grinned, pushing himself to his feet, “That is wonderful news, my friends!” Tony could see how even Thor looked a little wane, a little run down. No doubt being alone with Loki he'd been subjected to all kinds of painful verbal abuse...or even more painful silence.

 

“Yeah, he's going back with you, Thor,” Tony grinned and moved to the bar, “Why don't you head downstairs and get some rest?”

 

Get away from the power Loki held, if only for a little while. Thor's eyes darted to his brother, almost pleading, but whatever he was looking for wasn't there and he sighed, shoulders slumping. “Yes, the trip to and from Asgard is tiring, I shall retire to my chambers.” Thor turned to leave, paused and opened his mouth as if to say more but merely shook his head and left.

 

Tony saw the way Loki's body seemed to relax ever so slightly and glanced away. Whenever he saw the brothers interact like that it felt too personal to witness. Steve didn't seem to notice anything different about the way Loki looked, and Tony knew Steve well enough to know he didn't have a poker face. Tony was just... too good at watching Loki. Jesus this was going to wreck havoc with his and Loki's hero/super villain working relationship.

 

Natasha and Clint joined them shortly and Tony was glad for their company. He didn't like being alone with Loki, and enjoyed their company even if no one was saying anything. It just meant they cared enough to show wordless support, even if it had been Tony's fault that Loki was here in the first place. They didn't leave until later than usual and Tony was already yawning when they did, but he still wanted to spend a short time looking through Amora's book before bed. Or before he tossed and turned on the couch.

 

The elevator dinged unexpectedly and Tony was briefly annoyed that Jarvis hadn't thought to say anything to warn him. He shut the book and glanced over the back of the couch to see BRUCE of all people stepping out. Bruce looked nervous and wane, not a good sign, Tony vaulted over the back of the couch and met him right outside the elevator doors, “Hey, what are you doing here?”

 

Bruce glanced over Tony's shoulder, no doubt having a short staring match with Loki who was being oddly silent this evening, before he looked back at Tony sternly, “I didn't say anything to Fury today, but I want to know what happened up here.”

 

“Can we talk about this, uh, somewhere else?” Tony looked over his shoulder to see Loki standing by the barrier with both hands pressed against it. Loki didn't need to speak to put them on edge, and having Bruce on edge was dangerous, “Just in the adjacent room, alright?”

 

Bruce nodded easily enough and Tony gently took his upper arm in his hand to lead him into the other room and away from Loki's piercing eyes, “All cards on the table,” said Tony when Loki was finally out of sight, “Loki has been trying to seduce me for a few days now, he's just, ah, ramping up his attempts.” Tony wasn't lying, he was just omitting that it was sort of working.

 

“So you just _let_ him?” asked Bruce, arms crossing over his chest, “Why didn't you order him to stop?”

 

Tony didn't really want to lie to Bruce, he liked Bruce, but none the less they slipped easily off his tongue, “Loki would just take that as a sign that it was working, if I ordered him to stop he'd know it was bothering me. So I just ignore his attempts, eventually he'll get bored!” If only Tony was strong enough to just sit there and ignore how fucking good Loki looked with his cock erect and leaking precum, green eyes lidded and full of lust.

 

For one tense moment it looked like Bruce was going to challenge him further, but he merely sighed and his shoulders slumped, one hand moving to push his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose, “That makes sense, we don't want to do anything that would encourage that behavior. I'll erase the tapes.”

 

“Thanks,” Tony squeezed his shoulder and was glad to see Bruce giving him a small smile, “Hey you look like you need some rest.”

 

“Can't sleep,” Bruce moved past Tony and headed for the elevator, “I don't think anyone can.”

 

Bruce, who wasn't even allowed to stay in the room with the rest of them, couldn't sleep either. Loki was like a poisonous gas, slipping through every vent and sliding down their throats. It didn't matter where they were or what they were doing, he was there, haunting their every step. Tony waved Bruce off and couldn't be more glad that tomorrow they'd be rid of the trickster...then he planned to sleep for a week in his own damn bed.

 

“You've been awfully quiet,” said Tony as he opened Amora's book on his lap and sat on the couch, “What are you up to?”

 

“Amora is going to want her book back,” Loki's voice was silky and soft.

 

Shit... fuck! Loki must have gotten a good look at it after Tony had tossed it on the floor and passed out. Had THAT been the whole point of getting him to jack off? Or had it just been a pleasant bonus? Tony cleared his throat and gave Loki a nonchalant wave of his hand, “We all want something, doesn't mean we get it.”

 

He met Loki's eyes and saw greed sparkling just below his dark lashes, “Amora isn't going to be happy, she's going to keep trying to get it back...”

 

Tony reflexively closed the book and pulled it closer to his chest, he didn't like the way Loki's gaze lingered on the book, or the way his fingers curled against the barrier as if he was already picturing getting his hands on it. Who knew what kind of chaos Loki could inflict with this thing, probably a great deal if he was so eager to have it, “So what's your solution?” he asked, mostly just for something to say, he thought he already know what Loki was going to say.

 

“Release me,” purred Loki, “Release me and give me the book, I shall take it far away and Amora will no longer trouble you. After her last failure to defeat the Avengers she is surely planning something much more...effective...”

 

Tony paused and then snorted, laying out over the couch and turning his back to Loki, the book still in his arms, “Nice try, but you'll have to make a more convincing argument then that.”

 

“But-”

 

“I order you to stay quiet for the rest of the night.”

 

Loki fell silent and Tony spent the night staring at the back of the couch, wondering how much what Loki said was the truth. Some time right before the sun rose he fell into a restless sleep which was quickly interrupted by Steve arriving about two hours later looking nervous, “You ready for this?” he asked as Tony groggily pushed himself up and rubbed a hand over his face.

 

“You have no idea,” he groused, looking over to see Loki standing by the barrier right where Tony had left him last night. That would never stop creeping him out.

 

The others arrived shortly, Fury looking as cheery as always. The two Asgardians with Thor each held one of the golden manacles attached with a decently long chain that clinked between them. They betrayed no nerves as they stood outside the barrier and had a staring contest with Loki. Thor was right next to them, looking slightly nervous but hiding it well. Tony stood back from the chaos and just watched Loki, watched how his brow twitched and how there seemed to be a slight sheen of sweat on his brow. He looked nervous. Tony poured himself a drink and took a sip, smiling slightly as Loki's eyes met his and he sneered as if trying to hide his fear. That made Tony a great deal more confident.

 

He sauntered forward and set the glass down on the coffee table before standing between the Asgardians, who were over a head taller than him, and grabbed their shoulders, “You boys ready to go in?”

 

The gave curt nods and tightened their grips on the manacles. Tony looked Loki in the eye and said very clearly, “I order you to put your hands by your sides and make no action as you are chained. I order you to allow yourself to be taken!” Then, just to show off his power over Loki once more before he lost it for good, he said, “I order _you_ to kneel.”

 

The look that Loki gave him was so poisonous and hateful that Tony felt a shiver run down his spine. The whole room was deathly silent as, with the rustling of armor and leather, Loki fell to his knees, hands crossed between his thighs as if just waiting for the manacles to snap over his oddly delicate wrists. The Avengers all muttered and shifted, the tension in the room was palatable and Tony felt like he could hardly swallow around it. With his hands on the Asgardian's shoulders he pushed slightly and they walked through the barrier. Once they were inside Tony let his arms fall, not wanting to get in the way by joining them. The space looked small enough with just Loki in there, with two more larger than life Asgardians it was positively cramped.

 

Loki was looking wane and unhappy as they approached him. Just as one of them was bending down a smile slid over Loki's face, stretching his already gaunt features and making ice drop into Tony's belly. Something was wrong. He slammed his fist down on the barrier, noticing the way the barrier seemed to bend against his fist but not break, “HEY! GET OUT! GET OUT OF-”

 

There was an explosion of power from Loki, who had looked so harmless on his knees, that sent both guards crashing into the barrier. The power radiated off of Loki so intensely that the guards were held above the ground, screaming as it ate away at their armor and made deep gashes over their visible flesh. Tony reached through the barrier and grabbed at their cloaks, screaming over the sound of Loki's magic and the cries of the guards. With one mighty tug the guards slid through the barrier and crashed to the ground, bleeding profusely over the marble.

 

“LOKI WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?” Thor's yell shook the glasses at the bar, he was down on his knees, helping Natasha staunch the bleeding on the guards.

 

Loki just threw his head back and laughed, one arm crossed over his chest so he could rest the elbow of his other arm in the palm, fingers curled gracefully beside his cheek. He was the epitome of control, laughing in the middle of his prison while everyone yelled and ran outside. Tony staggered backwards until he bumped into Steve who put his hands on Tony's arms, voice washing over him ineffectually, “This wasn't your fault Tony, we were all fooled-”

 

This was his fault. He should have tested further... should have... Loki looked directly at him, that mad smile stretching his lips like the Cheshire cat. Tony surged forward and would have went straight through the barrier to punch Loki right in his bony face if Steve hadn't held onto him, “Let me go!”

 

“No! You're going to get yourself killed!”

 

Fury was barking out orders, everyone else was trying to help the guards, they didn't notice Tony struggling against Steve, they didn't see the way Loki's finger brushed teasingly along his lips or how his eyes narrowed with sick joy at their confusion. He was in his element. Tony wanted to make him pay. Finally Steve pushed him to the floor and sat on him, both of them panting for breath as Tony struggled ineffectually against Steve's bulk.

 

 

“Get them to the medical wing!” Thor was lifting one guard while Natasha and Clint lifted another. Fury turned to Steve, still sitting on Tony, “Rogers you stay with him until I get back here!”

 

“Yes, sir!” Steve gave Fury a salute and then just like that the room fell silent except for Tony's labored breathing.

 

“You bastard,” snarled Tony, though he wasn't sure if he was talking to Steve or Loki.

 

Loki gave him a smile that was made to house fangs, looking inordinately pleased with himself, “Are you telling me you trusted the god of lies? That isn't my fault.”

 

Tony was so furious with himself he thought he might vomit, stomach clenching tightly as his fingers scratched against the marble floor. He hated himself for thinking he had Loki figured out, for watching him and thinking that Loki wouldn't watch him too. Tony had gotten cocky, and Loki had worn them all down and made it so they couldn't think... and they'd fallen for every fake snarl and every glaring mask that was hiding insane laughter just behind it. Tony had been blinded by Loki's beauty and failed to see the darkness that oozed just behind it. Fuck, and it just made him even angrier that he still couldn't look at Loki and not see how his pale skin and high cheekbones made him look good enough to eat.

 

He'd been silent for awhile, just staring at Loki but not really seeing him, “If I get off of you will you not run into the barrier?” asked Steve, forcing Tony to come back to the present.

 

Tony grumbled at the indignity of it all but finally nodded and let out a breath as Steve stood up and helped him to his feet, “I should have known better.”

 

“He fooled us all, Tony,” said Steve, grabbing Tony's chin so their eyes met, “No one died, it could have been worse... we'll just have to figure out something else.”

 

Tony nodded but his eyes immediately moved to Loki. He couldn't wait until they were alone again, then he'd get some answers one way or another.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slightly later than normal update! The chapter was done but I'm at PAX and our hotel room doesn't have free wi-fi. However I snuck down to the lobby to use the free wi-fi there. I hope you enjoy the chapter
> 
> Also here thar be porn

Stark was restless, pacing around the room while Rogers followed him around like some kind of lost dog. Pathetic. Loki wanted to see what Stark would do without Rogers around... wanted to see what kind of wrath the man of iron could call down without his precious suit. For the most part Loki lay on the floor, arms crossed under his head, listening to the occasional abuse that Stark flung at him as if he couldn't control himself, he was just _that_ angry.

 

Fury returned for a bit, shooting Loki a furious look that he merely returned with a smirk. It felt good, to have them FEAR him again, to remember the power he held at his fingertips. Loki enjoyed the unease but that faded with time, but the way they looked at him now...that wouldn't fade any time soon. Their sleep was about to get a great deal worse.

 

“Director Fury, this was-” Rogers was standing in front of Stark who was drinking straight from one of his many bottles and glaring at Loki around Rogers' broad back.

 

“I know, Rogers,” said Fury, holding up a hand to forestall anymore arguments, “I don't blame Stark for this, we all got complacent, and this is what Loki does best. However this leaves us in the delicate position of trying to get him out without any hope of control over him. I have HQ working on a machine that might disable his magic but until then we will have to continue as we have been doing. Stark you stay in here, Rogers and the others take shifts alongside you during the day.”

 

“With all due respect, sir, I don't think it's healthy-” Rogers was silenced with a look from Fury, but he didn't look happy about it.

 

“I will not hear any arguments about this! We all made a mistake today, but we won't do so again, got it?” Fury waited until both Stark and Rogers nodded, though Stark's nod seemed reluctant and irritated. Fury put his hands behind his back and seemed satisfied anyway. He walked over to stand before Loki's barrier, looking down at him impassively.

 

“If it were up to me I would just have you killed.”

 

“I'd enjoy seeing you try,” taunted Loki, noticing the vein that pulsed in Fury's temple.

 

“I would enjoy that too,” Fury gave him one last look before turning on his heel and walking out. Loki stretched and sat up, crossing his legs and putting his hands on his knees. Rogers was wrestling a bottle away from Stark who was looking a tad petulant about the whole thing.

 

“You can't watch Loki if you're passed out in your own puke!” yelled Rogers, grabbing the bottle away and tipping it over the sink to start draining it.

 

“Hey! Do you know how much that cost?” Stark grappled with Rogers but without his suit he was no match, Rogers held him away with one arm as if he were no more than a child.

 

“It could cost a million dollars and I wouldn't care, it doesn't change the fact that you shouldn't be drinking a whole bottle of it,” Once the bottle was empty Rogers tossed it and Stark moved to the sink to look mournfully into the drain.

 

“You sir are a spoil sport,” Stark seemed to come to terms with his loss and shuffled over to the couch and collapsed down on it. Loki shifted closer to that end of the barrier, leaning against it as Stark shot him a warning look, “I don't want to hear a peep out of you, I'm not in the mood to put up with your shit, Loki.”

 

“Oh, anything you say, _Master_...” Loki felt a thrill as Stark's eyes promised retaliation and settled down, eager for night to fall.

 

Rogers left later than normal, and only after Stark _assured_ him he wasn't going to do anything crazy. The minute the elevator dinged Stark was off the couch and barking out, “Jarvis! Protocol 4456, override code 234987015B!”

 

“Of course, sir,” said the toneless voice that seemed to come from the room itself.

 

“You know what I just did?” asked Stark, looking a little mad himself, which Loki found supremely exciting, “I just fed Bruce a video loop, he won't be able to see a damn thing I do to you tonight!”

 

“Ooo how... dangerous...” purred Loki, pressing up against the side of the barrier, “Are you going to come in here and teach me a lesson, Stark?”

 

“If I had my suits I'd go in there and beat your scrawny ass,” snarled Stark, grabbing one of his many liquors and drinking it down as if it were no more than water, “Why did you do it? Why? You can't want to stay in that damn thing your whole life!”

 

“This is vastly superior to anything the All-Father,” he spat out the word like a swear, “Could have planned for me in Asgard, no matter what Thor might naively think!” Loki paced back and forth, eyes never leaving Stark, “It won't be forever, I'll get out... I live so long and you live so little, I can wait out civilization if I must but _I will be free_.”

 

“What you did to the guards,” muttered Stark darkly between drinking.

 

“Was child's play!” Loki hissed, “I could have vaporized them!”

 

“Then why didn't you?!” Stark was yelling, moving closer to the barrier.

 

Loki didn't answer. Couldn't answer, even if he did know why. Stark made a frustrated sound and then sneered after taking another deep drink, he was rapidly becoming intoxicated, “That's right, if you aren't lying you've got to keep your fucking mouth shut, don't you? Does it burn you to be honest? Does your tongue turn black?”

 

That just made Loki laugh, “If it did I would just grow a new one.”

 

Stark finished his drink and then tossed the bottle straight at Loki's head. With his otherwordly reflexes Loki easily dodged and watched impassively as the glass shattered and sprayed the remaining alcohol all over the marble floor. He turned back to see Stark standing right outside the barrier, shoulders slumped, “I can figure out anyone, I thought I'd figured out you... you fucking bastard.”

 

Loki brushed his finger along the barrier, voice soft, “Maybe you did, maybe you didn't... I wouldn't let you know either way. Come Anthony Stark, even the Lord of Games may tire of them. Come in here, join me for the night... fuck out your rage, your frustration. Enter.”

 

Stark was clearly hovering on the edge of stepping in, but he looked uncertain, “You're just going to kill me,” he said hesitantly.

 

“No,” Loki almost let his lips brush the barrier, “Any hurts you sustain tonight you will beg for.”

 

Silence, trembling on the very verge of acceptance. Loki decided to give one more push.

 

“Fuck me, Anthony Stark.”

 

The days of teasing, of frustration, seemed to build up to a crescendo in Stark's eyes. Loki watched him hungrily as it all flowed over. Stark was through the barrier in an instant, hands grabbing at Loki's leather jacket and shoving him down towards the floor. Loki snarled and curled his long fingers in the collar of Stark's shirt to pull him up into a fierce kiss, their teeth clacking as they each tried to claim dominance. Loki would give it up... eventually... but he planned to do Stark many times...the Midgardian wasn't the only one with frustrations to work out tonight.

 

Stark bit so hard against Loki's bottom lip that blood trickled down his chin and made their kisses taste of copper, Loki repaid him by wrenching on his messy hair and biting into his neck, leaving a violent mark in his wake, “You bastard,” hissed Stark, putting his arm over Loki's throat and pressing down, forcing him to let go and fall back against the floor with a hiss.

 

Loki had to be careful about how much strength he used against Stark, keep him teetering between pain and pleasure... and keep him from sustaining any _serious_ wounds. The best way to keep lies fresh... was to sometimes keep your word, and Loki had no intention of harming Stark tonight. If he was to be honest with himself (which he did not always like to do), Loki... almost enjoyed Stark's company in some sick and twisted way. He enjoyed making Stark lose his cool, he liked seeing his brown eyes narrow and his nostrils flare. Loki had gotten quite good at watching Stark...

 

“It's a bummer I can't tell any of my friends I fucked the God of Lies,” said Stark, some of his smugness returning as he straddled Loki's hips and ground back against him.

 

“You could,” purred Loki, arching up with an almost vulgar sound of pleasure, “They would just look down on you for it... fraternizing with the enemy.”

 

Stark laughed and fisted his hands in the lapels of Loki's leather coat, pulling him up to murmur against his lips, “Well, it'll be our little secret,” and then they were kissing again and Loki let his hands snake up under Stark's shirt to slide over his heated skin and brush lightly over the device in his chest. Stark winced back slightly but when it became clear that Loki wasn't going to rip it out he relaxed.

 

Loki could admit he'd thought about it before... but tonight would not be the night he tore out Anthony Stark's false heart, that beat with light instead of blood. Their lips and tongues slid together messily and they parted just long enough for Stark to suck in a breath and for Loki to rip his shirt off over his head, messing up his dark hair even further. Stark had wonderful lips, and the hair on his chin scraped delightfully along his smooth jaw as they devoured each other.

 

“You wear too much,” muttered Stark when they pulled away for another breath, his hands tugged fruitlessly at the belt that wrapped over Loki's chest, “Can't you just... magic us naked?”

 

“Now where's the fun in that?” Loki let one long finger circle around the metal in Stark's chest and he smirked wickedly, “Figure out how to undress me and I'll show you another thing my silver tongue can do.”

 

Stark's eyes lit up and Loki's grin only widened in response. He liked that about Stark, give the man a challenge and nothing could stop him from solving it. So many humans were worthless mewling things, weak and brainless just living out their pointless lives. Not Stark; Loki could respect a man with intelligence, if only a little because he _was_ still just a man. Loki let his hands curve behind his head and gave Stark a raised brow, wordlessly asking him if he was going to get started.

 

“I can't wait to see those pretty lips wrapped around my dick,” Stark's clever fingers were working on his belt, finding the clasp and undoing it so he could push at the leather coat. Loki sat up and let Stark slide it off his shoulders before laying back down, his coat pooled under him. Now Stark's fingers skated over his tunic, lifting at flaps and checking for some way to undo it.

 

“If I have to undress myself it's going to be _your_ lips wrapped around _me_ ,” said Loki, humming as Stark's hands rubbed down his ribs and then slid back up his chest.

 

“You wish,” Stark's eyes were narrowed in concentration as he tugged and examined Loki's tunic, he got the feeling that nothing would stop Stark from figuring this out now.

 

With a whoop of triumph Stark finally found the hidden straps and buckles and Loki soon found his tunic getting pushed off his shoulders as well, gauntlets getting pulled off and tossed aside as Stark shoved the tunic off and threw it aside, “Mmm, good boy,” taunted Loki, prodding Stark in the chest as the other man stared down at him.

 

“You are gorgeous,” said Stark as if he were commenting on the Midgardian weather. His calloused hands rubbed up and down Loki's chest, tracing the sinewy muscle and pale skin of his lithe torso.

 

“Now my boots,” said Loki, feeling smug as Stark nearly worshiped him. As it should be. Stark was looking exceptionally eager as he got off of Loki's hips to tug his boots off and set them aside, leaving Loki in nothing more than his leather pants which were now uncomfortably tight at the crotch. Stark wasted no time in working the ties of Loki's pants, whistling lowly as he caught sight of Loki's half-hard dick resting against his thigh.

 

“Glad I'm doing the fucking,” he joked, one finger lightly tracing along the shaft and pulling an involuntary hiss from Loki.

 

“The first time,” said Loki, arching up to help Stark pull off his pants.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

Stark shot him a suspicious glare but Loki just gave him an open mouthed smile, tongue sliding out to lick over his teeth and Stark's eyes glazed over accordingly. Loki watched him pop the button on his pants and pull the zip down to release his cock. It was half hard and Loki's eyes were greedy at the thought of making it hard and dripping with spit and precum. Loki grabbed Stark by the hips and tugged him forward until he was straddling Loki's chest and his cock was brushing over Loki's lips.

 

With a look of calculated coyness Loki opened his mouth and sucked just the head of Stark's cock into his mouth. Giving a good blow job was all about patience, in Loki's opinion. He could feel Stark straining uselessly against his grip and gave his hips a warning squeeze, telling him to hold still... or else. Stark quieted down accordingly, good boy. Loki liked to take it slow at first, he wanted to watch Stark's face as he silently _begged_ for him to do more, go deeper, suck harder. The cock was hardening in his mouth, tasting of sweat and skin and the heady musk of arousal. Loki ran the tip of his tongue just below the ridge of the bulbous head and drank in every groan that worked it's way from between Stark's lips.

 

Any time Stark tried to move he dug his nails into his ass and let his teeth touch on the hard flesh of his cock. He got a few hard tugs in his hair for that but Stark was relatively well behaved as Loki sucked and licked over his messily, spit sliding down his chin and cheeks. Many people inncorectly assumed that giving head was a loss of control, but Loki felt immensely powerful with his lips wrapped around Stark's girth, controlling every hitch in his breath and twitch of his fingers. Loki had learned long ago that his position is not what made him powerful... it was how he used it.

 

“S-Stop,” Stark cleared his throat and then wheezed as Loki gave him an extra hard suck, “W-wait, stop...”

 

Loki pulled back with a vulgar pop, a line of spit still connecting his lips to Stark's swollen dick. He licked his lips pointedly and broke the string, savoring Stark's strangled groan, “What do you want, Stark?” he purred, long fingers kneading Stark's ass through the fabric of his jeans.

 

“I think you know what I want,” Stark was growling, trying to wrangle back control.

 

Well, that just wouldn't do. Loki smiled viciously and rolled them easily so he was laying between Stark's legs and forcing him up until he was bent almost in half, “I think I do,” said Loki softly, dangerously, “What if instead I wanted to slit your throat and leave you for the Avengers to find tomorrow morning with your cock hanging out?”

 

Loki expected Stark to wince away but instead he just felt a palm on the back of his neck, urging him down for a kiss. He made a small sound and let himself get pulled down with a scowl, either Stark was too horny to care about threats or he... trusted Loki not to kill him. Foolish mortal! Loki felt a sudden and frightening rush of rage and was tempted to strangle Stark, or rip the glowing thing out of his chest. Instead he just bit Stark's bottom lip and then wrenched back, feeling his brows furrowing as he stared down at the human, trying to read him.

 

Loki didn't like this trust, it felt like a yoke around his neck, weighing him down. He jerked as Stark's hand came up and slapped him lightly on the cheek, fingers curling to cup his jaw, “Hey, you're thinking way too hard about this.”

 

He was, Stark was right. Loki pulled back from Stark and grabbed the legs of his jeans to wrench them off his body and toss them aside, “I suppose this isn't the time or the place for thinking, is it?” Loki gave Stark a close-lipped smile and straddled his hips, rubbing his naked ass down against the cock jutting between Stark's legs.

 

“N-not at all,” Stark reached up and put his hands on his hips but didn't try to move him. Loki arched and put his hands on Stark's thighs, knowing he made quite a sight stretched out and aroused, from the appreciative groan it seemed Stark agreed.

 

“You should prepare me,” ordered Loki haughtily.

 

“I don't have-”

 

“It won't be a problem,” Loki smiled and let his head shift against his own shoulder, meeting Stark's eyes with a sultry smile, “Do it, now.”

 

“You are awfully demanding,” Stark's calloused palms rubbed over his thighs and lightly curled around his cock, giving it a few exploratory strokes that had Loki's eyes shutting lightly. While one hand worked over Loki's cock the other grabbed his hip and urged him forward, feeling generous Loki shuffled on his knees and sat up only to place his palms on Stark's chest, black hair framing his face as he stared down at the man's glowing heart.

 

“I am a god,” said Loki, “It is my place to order those lesser than me.”

 

Stark snorted and gave Loki's cock a long stroke, other hand grabbing one ass cheek and squeezing hard enough to pull an involuntary grunt from Loki, “Lesser than you? Do you hear the things that come out of your mouth...” Loki's face twisted into a snarl but the feeling of a finger pushing into his body ruined the effect as he bit his bottom lip, “Ahhh, god or not I think you're going to be screaming my name before the night is over...and christ how are you slippery already? Magic?”

 

“Don't ask stupid questions,” growled Loki, pushing back on Stark's finger, “Shut your mouth and get on with it!”

 

“Yes, my _liege_ ,” Loki could tell he was being mocked but let it slide because now two fingers were pressing inside him, scissoring and rubbing and-

 

“Ahh...” Loki moaned and arched as Stark's fingers found his prostate, he saw brown eyes flash and then Stark's fingers rubbed at him again and Loki writhed slightly, toes curling against the cool marble floor, “More!” he ordered.

 

For once Stark acquiesced without a smart remark, but his lips did twist into a wry smile that Loki quickly leaned down to kiss away. He had been trapped in this infernal prison for far too long, and it looked like he'd be trapped for awhile longer. If only for tonight he could use Stark to forget the walls that surrounded him. Loki pushed his tongue into Stark's mouth, dominating the kiss even as a third finger found its way into his ass, Stark moved his fingers slowly in and out in and out, fucking Loki at such a maddening pace he thought he might go insane.

 

Loki wrenched away from the kiss with a short breath and sat up straight, reaching back to grab Stark's wrist and pull his fingers out, “I'm ready,” he said bluntly, his breathing a little heavy with arousal. Stark's hands moved to his hips as Loki grabbed the other man's cock to guide him into his stretched hole. Stark was groaning beneath him as Loki let the bulbous head of his dick open him up, sliding down at an excruciating pace, mostly to taunt Stark.

 

“Loookiiiii...” Loki decided he liked the sound of his name on Stark's lips, being moaned out in frustration. He wanted to take his time though, at least right now, to feel every ridge and vein on Stark's cock as it slid into his body, filling him up in a way he hadn't been in a very long time. Loki hummed as he finally felt Stark's hips against his ass, settling down against him and pausing just to savor the feeling of a good-sized dick stretching him out.

 

“Move move move move move...” Stark's nails were clawing at his hips as he tried to urge Loki to do more than just sit on him. Instead he just rolled his hips, smiling as Stark groaned and tried to thrust up against him, “Loki _please_!”

 

Ahhh... Stark begged well, it suited him nicely. Loki rewarded his begging by moving up on his cock and then sitting back down heavily, shivering with delight at the feeling. Stark was arching beneath him, the muscles of his abdomen straining deliciously. Loki ran his hands over them as he lifted himself up again, feeling the slick slide of Stark's dick as it pulled out to the head and then Stark thrust up and Loki grunt as he was suddenly filled again.

 

“Very well,” pant Loki, eyes almost shining in the darkness of the room, “If that is how you want it...”

 

“Yes...” Stark dug his nails into Loki's hips and it felt like they lost control together.

 

It was wild, it was messy, it was the basest rutting of animals. Loki threw his head back and rode Stark like a horse, rolling and bouncing on his cock even as Stark scratched at his sides and thrust up against him, meeting him every time he fell so that thick cock filled him completely until it was wrenched back again. Loki could feel something tight and uncomfortable unraveling inside him, stress fading away as he fucked out his frustrations. By the feral gleam in Stark's eyes it seemed he was feeling the same.

 

“Shit you're tight,” hissed Stark between grit teeth, giving Loki a particularly enthusiastic thrust that brushed against his prostate and made his mouth fall open in an involuntary moan that had Stark grinning. How infuriating.

 

“Usually I am the one doing the fucking,” said Loki, panting despite himself.

 

“Feels like you still are,” Stark let out a stuttering breath and fell mercifully silent as Loki sat on him and rolled his hips sensually.

 

The only sounds in the room was the slide of skin and the harsh panting of two men lost in the throes of lust. Stark was a loud lover, he moaned and hissed and cried out at almost every move. Loki would not admit out loud that the sounds pleased him, but they did, they were like offerings at his feet. Each desperate groan a pleading sacrifice begging for mercy. Loki himself was smothering his sounds of pleasure, biting down on his lips or tongue to avoid moaning. He was not some common whore and Stark would hear him sound like one! Besides, he was making enough noise for the both of them.

 

“Son of a _bitch_...!”

 

“Are you close, Stark?” taunted Loki, chest heaving and sweat sliding down his temple.

 

“Are you?”

 

Loki opened his mouth to answer when Stark surged unexpectedly beneath him and all that came out was an undignified yelp as he was rolled onto his back, “You f- AH!” Stark thrust back into him and Loki grabbed at his shoulders, aiming at first to push him off but in this new position Stark's thrusts were hitting his prostate and Loki finally let a long low groan escape from between his lips, red and cracked from biting. He should shove Stark away, should make him fear acting out of turn... but all Loki could do right now was cling to him as he was fucked against the cold floor, legs wrapping around his waist to pull him in tighter.

 

They were both too far gone. Stark came first, going stiff under Loki with a loud groan. He could feel Stark's cock pulsing and then feel something thick and wet slip out over his skin. Loki made a sound of frustration because he wasn't _there_ yet, dammit! Damn Stark and his human constitution! He'd never hear the end of- Loki hissed as Stark pulled out of him and then yelled as he felt a mouth suck down over his painfully hard prick.

 

Loki tangled his fingers in Stark's hair and wanted to make a smart remark of some kind but all that came out was a strangled noise that may or may not have been the word 'slut'. Stark hummed around him, bobbing his head up and down Loki's shaft, taking him to the root and then sliding up to just suck at the very tip. He was _shockingly_ good at this, Loki wondered where he'd gotten the practice. It didn't take long before he was jerking on the floor, fingers tugging and pushing on Stark's head to encourage him further.

 

One finger pushed back into his stretched and sensitive hole and Loki gasped out, “Stark!” The name was ripped from him and Loki was immediately furious with himself for losing his careful control. Stark's finger crooked and Loki lost track of his thoughts, mouth falling open in a moan as he came down Stark's throat, biting his tongue as the other man's throat contracted and swallowed down every drop of come.

 

Stark pulled back with a wet pop and then crawled up Loki's body to collapse on top of him, looking unreasonably smug, “I told you you'd scream my name.”

 

Loki told himself he was too sated and that's why he didn't slap Stark off of him, “We'll see who's screaming by the end of the night....”

 

Stark crossed his arms over Loki's chest to sit up slightly and grin at him, his breath still reeked of alcohol, “Is that the truth?”

 

Silence. Loki blinked, laughed.

 

They fucked again later that night and Stark writhed and begged so pretty under Loki's larger body, adding scratching marks to his shoulders and arms as he thrust into the other man's willing body. Both of them were covered in sweat and come by the end of it, laying side by side on the cool marble floor. Stark's fingers traced idle patterns against his chest and Loki found himself too tired to care.

 

“Why do you drink?” he asked even later, pushing into Stark's stretched asshole once again, savoring his lazy groan.

 

“This again?” Stark shifted so Loki's cock slid in easier, one arm twisting back to grab at his hip.

 

Loki smiled thinly against the back of Stark's neck, one arm wrapping around his chest to keep them close together as he rocked his hips lazily, “I am a curious individual.”

 

Stark was silent for a bit, except for the occasional grunt and hiss of pleasure, “A-ah, why should I tell you?”

 

“Why shouldn't you?” Loki gave his hips a roll and hummed against Stark's shoulder, “What makes a man drink as if he wished to drown?”

 

More silence, Loki slowly fucked Stark and expected no answer after such a long stretch of nothing. Fine, Stark was not required to answer him. He reached around to grab Stark's cock and stroke it, grinning as hot come splattered over his fingers and the twitching of Stark's loose hole had him coming as well, just adding to the mess that coated Stark's thighs. They lay together trying to catch their breath.

 

Stark whispered, “Maybe he is trying to drown.”

 

Loki merely pressed his lips to the back of Stark's neck.

 

The next morning Stark awoke in a slightly frantic rush while Loki merely lounged naked in the circle, feeling in no particular hurry to get his clothes back on as Stark hopped around on one leg while trying to pull on his jeans before any of the Avengers arrived to see them laying naked together. Stark was pulling on his shirt and leaving the circle when the elevator dinged and Barton walked out looking tired enough to be sleep walking.

 

“Morning,” he muttered, going straight to the pot of coffee as Stark attempted to nonchalantly slide away.

 

“Good morning,” said Stark, eyes darting to Loki and his brows raising when he noticed that, despite not moving, Loki was fully clothed, “I'm going to take a shower.”

 

“Mm'kay,” said Barton, trailing off into a yawn.

 

Loki almost hoped Barton would say something to him about last night, just to needle him, but someone must have given him specific orders not to speak to Loki because he spent his time behind the bar sipping coffee and refusing to even look in Loki's direction.

 

“Ahhh, much better,” Stark came back wearing a pair of clean sweats and a shirt, a towel wrapped over his shoulders and giving off the impression that he'd done absolutely nothing besides sleep last night. Loki gave him a wicked smirk and was pleased to see a muscle twitch in his jaw even as he grinned at Barton. The amazing unflappable Anthony Stark, Loki was impressed despite himself.

 

Later that day Amora attacked again. Stark paced back and forth across the room as the team left him behind again. Without his suit he was functionally useless, Loki tried to engage him but Stark just shook him off, clearly too worried and high strung to deal with Loki right now.

 

“You could give me the book,” said Loki.

 

“Only if you shoved it up your ass,” snapped Stark, not even looking up from his feet as he paced.

 

“You'd like that, wouldn't you?” purred Loki.

 

Stark swore and finally ceased his infernal pacing, “Look, last night was a mistake, okay? I was drunk and angry and horny and _YOU_ have been taunting me for days!” Loki raised a single brow as Stark violently pointed a finger at him, “It isn't happening again!”

 

It happened again.

 

Stark didn't fall asleep this time, instead pulling on his pants after they were done. Loki lay back and thought about grabbing him and holding him ransom, forcing the Avengers to break his circle and release him... but for whatever reason he let Stark slip through his fingers and out of the circle. What was wrong with him? Any other time he would have wrapped his fingers around Stark's neck and threatened to kill him if he wasn't released, and yet now he shied away from such a prospect. It wasn't that he didn't want to hurt Stark, he felt like he still could... it was that yoke of trust, he was positive of it.

 

Loki stewed in his rage all night long, hating Stark and longing to fuck him again. The next morning Fury arrived with a small mechanical device that he set down right outside the barrier, looking at Loki expectantly. After a moment of this Loki said snidely, “Nothing can get through the barrier.”

 

Stark pushed it through with his foot and Loki felt it sap away his magic. He took great pleasure in bludgeoning it into tiny pieces with his staff.

 

“Okay,” said Fury coolly as Loki stomped the remains into dust, “Perhaps we need something stronger.”

 

Loki had never had a very high opinion of Midgardian technology and it only lowered as a few days later a second device arrived to try and shackle his magic away. It was bigger, clearly less delicate, and made with a metal that Loki wasn't familiar with. Stark pushed it through the barrier and Loki could feel his fingers and toes going cold as bit by bit his magic was leeched away. He hit it a few times with his staff and it bounced around the barrier but the effect did not leave him.

 

Fury was looking smug until Loki crouched down and jammed the sharp end of his staff into the little opening on the bottom and ground the inner mechanics into so much junk metal. Did they really think they could use their pathetic technology to stop his magic? Loki scoffed at the very idea.

 

Stark slept with him again that night and Loki let himself get fucked, finding their little sessions the best way to both relieve stress and cause it.

 

“Tell me about your father.”

 

“No,” snapped Loki, one arm thrown over his eyes as he caught his breath.

 

“Tell me why you won't forgive Thor.”

 

“Who says it's about forgiveness?” snarled Loki suddenly.

 

Stark tried to wheedle more out of him but Loki kept his mouth shut, angry he had given away even that much.

 

The third device, and from the furious look on Fury's face, perhaps the last, was about the size of a fridge. Stark had to wheel it in and then everyone just sat around to wait and see what would happen. Nothing happened, Loki examined his hands and refrained from smirking. Magic was delicate and anything that could affect magic must be delicate too... which meant easy to destroy in close quarters. This hulking monstrosity had passed that thin line, they'd made a giant heap of junk.

 

Loki slammed at it with his staff and then frantically searched for weak points, gasping for breath as he slowly sank to the floor. The SHEILD agent that Stark reluctantly lead in left with the back of his pants on fire and Loki laughed over the sound of Fury swearing. They could try all they wanted, he wasn't going to let them take him out of here into custody.

 

He wasn't going back to Odin in chains.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone so much for every comment and kudos, I look forward to writing more frostiron in the future (I actually have some ideas for a new story...)
> 
> Please enjoy the final chapter, cheers lovelies

_Maybe it isn't about forgiveness!_

Tony hadn't stopped mulling over those words since Loki had let them slip after one of their... sessions. Tony still couldn't believe they'd fucked so many times and not once had Loki tried to rip his head off or hold him hostage. It made him a little nervous, wondering if Loki had something else up his sleeve, but that was hard to think about when they were fucking like rabbits. Since Fury's three increasingly awful attempts to cut off Loki's magic they had been left alone for a bit, the Avengers still licking their wounds from Amora's last attack. They had only just barely chased her off and Tony silently feared what was going to happen if (when) she attacked again. Loki kept trying to convince him to give up the book but Tony stubbornly refused.

Loki with that book would be a complete nightmare, though Tony couldn't deny the urge to let Loki free just so everyone could sleep again. Still, he was positive that just up and releasing Loki would have him rotting in a SHEILD prison for the rest of his life.

When Thor showed that evening he stood just outside the barrier and tried to get Loki to talk to him, it was almost painful to watch. Tony stood behind the bar and tried to pretend he wasn't eavesdropping shamelessly.

“Loki you could have killed those guards, they have to return to Asgard to heal, why do you do these things you are only making it worse for yourself!” Tony saw how Thor's fingers tightened around the handle of his hammer.

Loki sneered and crossed his arms over his chest, “I'd argue there is nothing I could do to lower the All-Father's opinion of me, my punishment will not change even if I suddenly took to caring for orphan children!”

Thor paced shortly and then stopped, putting one hand on the barrier, “It pains me that we must constantly be at odds.”

“Spare me,” snapped Loki.

That was the thing about Thor, thought Tony as he sipped his drink, he loved Loki probably more than anyone loved Loki... but he wasn't afraid to fight him either. Thor didn't pull his punches in battle, even against his own brother. Tony could respect that, sometimes he thought Loki might respect that too.

Thor sighed and lowered his hand, “No matter what you think you are doing, you _will_ be leaving in chains, and you _will_ return to Asgard.”

“I will die before that,” Loki's voice was a harsh whisper that carried through the entire room, and if Tony didn't know any better he would have thought it lowered the temperature a few degrees. Thor left after that.

“Want a drink?” asked Tony, holding up a glass of good scotch that normally he wouldn't even think of sharing with Loki.

“Yes,” Loki looked a little worn, but Tony couldn't tell if that was a calculated look or not. Either way he passed the glass through the barrier and watched Loki's graceful throat work as he swallowed it down.

“So, uh, before you said this thing with Thor wasn't about forgiveness...” Tony trailed off with a grin at the venomous glare Loki shot him, “Come on you can't blame a man for asking.”

A haughty sniff, “I suppose I cannot,” said Loki, finishing his drink and passing the glass back to Tony who held his hand through the barrier for it.

“Will you answer me?” Tony filled the glass again and passed it back, wondering idly if Gods could get drunk.

Loki seemed to read the look on his face because a sly smile broke apart his glaring, “You would need three casks of this to inebriate me to the point of loosening my tongue,” he drank down the glass again and Tony smirked.

“Hey, I can make that happen.”

“I think not.”

“So...” Tony fingered the glass as Loki handed it back to him, “I see you're not eager to share with the class, what if we did an information exchange?” Loki raised a single eyebrow, which let Tony know he was listening at least, “If you share something then I'll share something, fair enough?”

Loki seemed to mull it over before he shrugged, “Fine, I am bored, but if you ask something I do not wish to answer then I refuse to.”

“Fair enough,” said Tony, eager to agree to anything if it got him more information, “You already seem to know a little about my...past.”

“Know thy enemy,” murmured Loki with a cool smirk.

“Oh, we're enemies now, are we?”

Loki paused and then threw back his head in a laugh. He had a harsh laugh, it was not kind and it didn't make Tony feel like laughing himself. Every time Loki laughed Tony almost got the impression that the butt of the joke was always Loki himself, “So what do you wish to exchange, Anthony Stark?”

Tony knew he would have to make it good, and probably not ask about Thor... at least not right away. So Tony sat cross-legged by the edge of the barrier and poured Loki another drink, “Alright, if you tell me a little something about your childhood, I'll tell you a little something about mine.”

Loki's look was almost cautious but he nodded slowly, “Very well... you should go first.”

He thought about arguing but decided against it, if Tony wanted information from Loki he'd have to play by his rules, “Alright, when I was a child I remember drawing out a blueprint for my father, it as just a silly little thing... I just wanted to talk to him,” Tony paused to take a drink, “He wouldn't even see me so I tore the whole thing up and wouldn't come out of my room for days.”

“Hmmm,” Loki seemed to find this acceptable, “I discovered early on that I had a predilection for sorcery and spells. I was... excited, I thought it would separate me from Thor, make my f-... the All-Father proud of me.”

“Was he?” asked Tony.

“... Not really,” Loki sounded bitter, “The same day Thor showed him how he had _mastered_ fighting with his fists... using me of course. My little... tricks... only seemed to gain the basest of pity while Thor gained praise and adoration from the whole court. I was left to slink away, unnoticed.”

“...Huh... that's tough,” said Tony, unsure of how to respond to that. Loki had always taken slights hard, he railed about things done against him that often times Thor didn't even recall (but always tried to apologize for, even as he was smashing Loki in the face with his hammer). There didn't seem to be any lie in Loki's bitterness, and Tony supposed that even if those versions of events weren't the most accurate portrayal, they were true to Loki. Honestly he had no way to know. Maybe he would ask Thor.

Loki shot him a suspicious look and then his face smoothed over to cool uncaring, “Fathers can be cruel.”

Tony got the feeling he wasn't just talking about Odin there, and wasn't sure he wanted to press, “Okay... do you have any _happy_ memories?”

“Do you?” challenged Loki immediately.

Tony let out a short bark of laughter, “Well...yeah of course I do, I was a kid, I played and had fun. I had my friends, and once in awhile my parents would acknowledge me. Nothing is all bad.”

Loki looked like he might argue that but instead he grit out, “I suppose when I was... very young... there are memories that do not pain me...” Tony wasn't sure that was true, maybe they just pained Loki in a different way. He decided to change the subject, the air was getting almost too thick to breathe.

“See that wasn't so hard!” he said, holding up his glass in a salute, “Now we've had our sharing time and know a little bit more about each other!”

Loki scoffed, but Tony thought he saw just a hint of a smile on his thin lips. Maybe. They sat together in silence, Tony filling up Loki's glass when he asked wordlessly by pushing it against the barrier. It was almost cozy, assuming Tony could forget he was sitting beside an insane villain.

“Sometimes I think...” said Loki softly, and Tony froze, unsure if he was even the one being talked to, “That I can never go back, but for the most part I do not want to. Out here, in fire and blood and anger, out here I am free of Thor's shadow. It isn't about forgiveness,” Loki finally turned his head and met Tony's eyes, and what he saw in them almost made him drop his glass, “It's about freedom.”

_You **will** return to Asgard._

_I will die before that._

Tony had no reply. He took their glasses, got up, and left.

That night he tossed and turned on the couch, dreaming of fire and blood and screaming. Of never being good enough. Of falling and falling and falling and never hitting bottom. He dreamed of a smile that was all fangs and words that crawled down his throat and choked him. Tony dreamed of green and black, dripping red. Laughter. He crawled into the barrier and finally got some sleep against the coolness of Loki's body, one of Loki's arms wrapped over his chest. Strong enough to crush him if Loki wished it... but all he did was hold Tony close and breathe against the back of his neck.

They didn't speak of it the next morning.

“You know,” said Steve the next afternoon as all of them, minus Bruce, sat around the couch and nursed their own favorite forms of caffeine, “Loki has been awfully quiet today, it's making me nervous.”

Tony glanced over along with all the others and Loki gave them a shit-eating grin. He was giving off an air of nonchalance but Tony thought he looked just as weary as they all felt, “He's fine,” said Tony, taking a sip of his coffee laced with alcohol, “Aren't you?”

Loki raised a single graceful brow, “She's coming, you know.”

That made them all sit up.

“Who's coming, brother?” asked Thor, setting his coffee on the table and getting to his feet.

“It's Amora, isn't it?” said Natasha.

“Oh yes,” Loki looked quite pleased, tongue slipping out to lick his bottom lip, “And she's going to keep coming until she kills you all and takes back what she thinks is hers... unless you let me go, then I can help you.”

“We don't need your help,” said Steve resolutely, “Everyone don't listen to him, he's just trying to work us up.”

As if Loki hadn't already done that. Tony narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out what Loki was doing. Normally he only made this kind of plea to Tony alone... but now he was putting it out on the table for all the Avengers, why? Did he think CLINT was more likely to let him free? Speaking of Clint, he was scoffing as if Loki's proposal was the most ridiculous thing he'd heard in his entire life.

“Yeah... 'help' us I'm sure,” he said, turning his back to Loki's barrier, “I'm going downstairs to train.”

“Your funeral,” whispered Loki.

That was when an explosion rocked the whole building. Everyone yelled and lost their footing, crashing to the floor...with the exception of Thor who was built like the trunk of a tree and only swayed a little.

“It's Amora, sir,” said Jarvis.

“Thanks, Jarvis,” said Tony a little sarcastically, picking himself up off the floor.

“Everybody suit up!” Steve was already in Captain America mode as he ran for the elevator.

“What about me!?” Tony ran after him, grabbing his arm and stopping him from jumping into the elevator for just a second, “You guys barely made it last time, I can help, just let me get to my suits!” Tony was begging here, his friends were half dead from the last attack, no one was sleeping, they were all on edge and sloppy. They needed him, they needed Iron Man.

Steve looked torn, and for one glorious second Tony thought he was going to give in... but then he shook his head and gently pushed Tony back, “No... Director Fury... don't worry Tony, we'll be fine,” a winning all-American smile that Tony wanted to slap off his face and then Steve and the others were gone. Leaving Loki and Tony alone.

“FUCK!” Tony yelled and the ceiling and then stalked over to the bar to drink.

“Can't say I didn't warn them,” said Loki silkily as Tony wasn't in the mood for this. When he looked in Loki's eyes now he did not see the same man as he saw at night. In the daylight he thought he saw every lie that slipped from between his lips, like dust in a sunbeam.

“Shut the fuck up,” snarled Tony.

Loki fell silent.

As the fighting continued Tony started to pace, growing more and more nervous. The sound of yells and screams. Explosions that shook the building. They should have been done by now, this was going on too long! Loki was silent, just watching him with his unreadable eyes as Tony went from pacing to jogging back and forth across the room. He pressed his face against the window in time to see Amora fling Clint out into space, and he would have died if Thor had not dived down and caught him.

Shit shit shit! He'd had enough of watching, he had to join them.

The sounds of fighting outside were intensifying, and it wasn't going well. Tony ran from the window to the elevator, yelling at Jarvis, “I need my suit! They need me out there!”

“Sir I'm sorry I-”

“Override!” Tony was almost screaming, scrambling around the bar to see if maybe he'd get lucky and his bracelets would magically appear there for him to help summon his suit. Of course they wouldn't, Steve and Fury were very thorough.

“They shut down your override's, sir,” Jarvis almost sounded regretful, perhaps he was.

Tony swore, “Override that! Dammit Jarvis I need to be out there!”

“I am sorry, sir.”

He grabbed a bottle and threw it at the back wall, taking no satisfaction from the way it shattered into a million places, splashing alcohol all over the place. Tony was panting for breath, his heart beating too fast in his chest. Above him he could hear screaming and an explosion rocked the building, sending him crashing to the floor into a pile of broken glass, “Fuck!”

In a brief lull of silence he heard Loki's dulcet tones, “Release me.”

The sounds of fighting resumed and Tony pushed himself to his feet, picking broken glass out of his hands, “What? So you can help Amora kill us? No thanks.”

Loki was pacing restlessly, like an animal, green eyes seeming far too big for his gaunt face. Tony came around the bar to watch him as he spoke, noting the way his hand was clenched tightly around the shaft of his spear, “I won't see any of you killed,” hissed Loki, stopping his pacing to just put one hand against the barrier, “What choice do you have, Anthony Stark? Out there your people will die... YOU will die... unless you release me. I am your only hope.”

It was tempting to believe Loki, it always was. That was his power. He wrapped you up in lies so tightly that you couldn't move, you could only scream as they were revealed around you like a giant spider's web, “Pardon me if I don't believe you,” Tony sneered, too worked up, too worried to play along with Loki right now, “Everything that slips from between your lips is a lie!”

Loki's gaze was intense, his face more serious than Tony had ever seen it. He couldn't stop himself from taking a few steps closer, “You're right, Stark,” whispered Loki, gaze boring into Tony, almost pleading with him to understand what was being said, “Everything I've said is a lie.”

“Everything,” muttered Tony, his fingers twitching as his brain worked overtime.

“All I've said and all I've done,” Loki's voice was low, he didn't blink. Tony was getting lost in his eyes, as dark and terrifying as a forest without the sun, moon or stars to light it, “It was all a lie, Tony Stark... ev-ry-thing.” Loki bit at each syllable and Tony saw how his fingers shook against the barrier, the way his brow contracted ever so slightly.

Tony heard a cry and saw the Hulk go flying off the side of the building. This madness had to end or they were all going to die. Making a snap decision he ran towards the barrier, “Jarvis drop the laser gun!” It disconnected from the ceiling and bounced off of the top of Loki's prison to land neatly in Tony's outstretched hands. He gripped the gun tightly and took aim at the runes around the circle. Before pulling the trigger he met Loki's eyes, seeing how they shone with a light of their own, “Don't make me regret this,” he said.

“That I cannot promise,” Loki's face was split into a grin, all teeth and malice and excitement.

There was nothing else for it, Tony took a deep breath and pulled the trigger. The laser cut a line through a series of runes and Tony could feel the atmosphere in the room changing. Loki had backed into the middle of the circle, crouching down with his arms wrapped around his middle like he was in pain. Tony blinked some sweat from his eyes and cut through more runes, he thought he smelled burning, he almost felt sparks over his skin. Before he could figure out what was happening the barrier popped like a bubble and Loki shot into the air with a victorious scream, “AAAHAHAHAHA FREEDOM!”

The subsequent magical explosion vaporized the laser gun and sent Tony sailing back into the bar. His head hit the hard marble with a loud _CRUNCH_ that made everything go black and his whole world spin around him. Tony gasped and opened his eyes in time to see Loki disappear in a whirl of green fire. Always one for dramatics. He reached back with an arm that felt too heavy to touch the back of his head where it had hit the side of the bar and had to hold back a whimper as he realized his fingers were sinking through broken bone. The impact had shattered the back of his skull.

Oh god...he was going to die here, surrounded by smoke and glass and alcohol dripping around him. A testament to his life. Tony snorted lifelessly, chin lolling against his chest as he lost the power to hold his head up. Loki's last promise had of course been a lie too, because he was about to see Tony dead. He wouldn't admit that it hurt, that on some level he'd placed some warped kind of trust in Loki. Loki hadn't been lying about not hurting him when he entered the circle and they'd fucked... Tony didn't think there had been any lies when they'd talked afterwords, low voices and lower laughter.

A small laugh formed on Tony's lips but all that came out was a bubble of blood that popped and dribbled down his chin. Loki had fooled him... had fooled him from beginning to end. Shame on him. Tony's eyes shut and the sounds of fighting faded as darkness enveloped him completely.

**~**

“Tony? Tony? Are you okay?”

The voices sounded like they were coming through a thick tar, muffled and slowed down. He wanted to groan and get them to shut up...he was so fucking tired. Everything on his body hurt, Tony thought about slipping back into that comforting darkness when something slapped over his cheek and his eyes snapped open automatically, “Augh!”

“Clint!”

“What? It worked, didn't it?”

Tony sucked in a breath, seeing everyone leaning over him and looking worried. They all looked bloody and worse for wear, especially Bruce, but they were _alive_. God he could almost sob with relief. Tony remembered Loki, remembered flying.... his hand reached up and touched the back of his head, biting his lip against what he was sure to feel. Bone grinding against bone, soft and squishy and...why...wasn't he dead? His head was fine, actually, his hands were fine too. Tony went limp and met Steve's worried gaze, “What happened?”

“Loki must have escaped,” said Bruce, wrapped up in some robe to cover his nakedness, “Just look at this place... it's a wonder you're still alive.”

Tony blinked and glanced around, the whole floor had exploded where the circle had been, completely hiding the fact that Tony was the one who'd released Loki. Lucky to be alive... Loki to be alive.... Tony slapped his hands over his mouth as hysterical laughter threatened to leave him. How close had he actually been to dying before Loki had come back and healed him?

_I won't see any of you killed._

Loki wouldn't see Tony dead. All the Avengers were alive. Everyone. Tony could see they were beyond worried about him, “Y-yeah,” he said, swallowing back his unhealthy laughter, “Not sure what happened, everything just...exploded and I flew back. Must have hit my head and passed out.”

“You should see a doctor,” said Steve, placing a hand on Tony's shoulder. He had a bleeding head wound but of COURSE he would make sure everyone else was taken care of first.

“What happened to Loki?” asked Tony, tugging on Steve's wrist to help him to his feet.

“He joined us in our battle!” said Thor, hammer slung over his shoulder and blue eyes sparkling, “It was almost like old times! He helped us defeat Amora but refused to linger, he is far gone by now.”

Of course he would be. Tony let out a shaky breath and pinched the bridge of his nose, “This place is going to need to get remodeled again...why is it always Loki that's destroying this floor?”

Some laughter from Steve and the others and Tony felt his heart lighten ever so slightly. Loki had escaped, but in exchanged he'd been given his friends, his _family_ , alive and well. Let it never be said that Loki gambled with low stakes. Tony made a note to never mess with magic again, and he was going to take Amora's book out of the other room and have it confiscated by SHEILD as he should have done the minute he found it.

Of course, hours later after a check up with the doctor, he returned to find a note where the book had been, written in a graceful cursive.

_You didn't think I'd let you keep such a treasure, did you?_

Tony snorted and clenched his fist around the paper. Loki.

It was always Loki.

On some level Tony knew he was going to miss him.

It was a month before the Avengers saw Loki again, just as crazy and dangerous as ever as he exploded buildings in New York seemingly for no reason other than he could. Before Tony could even get close to him he was gone in a burst of fire and they returned to Avengers Tower to lick their wounds, all secretly glad that Loki was out and about causing trouble instead of inside the building and causing trouble.

That night Tony's eyes snapped open as he sensed someone in his room. There was the whisper of leather and clink of well-polished armor, Tony rolled onto his back as Loki straddled his hips, hands on either side of Tony's head, “Evening, Stark,” whispered Loki, green eyes almost glowing in the light of his arc reactor.

“I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away from me for long,” said Tony glibly, hands moving to rest on Loki's lean hips under his coat.

Loki threw back his head and laughed, _EHEHEHE_! “You do delight me, Stark,” said Loki as he looked back down, all sharp angles and sharper wit, “But I have not come to fornicate with you...tonight...” Tony's brow rose but he said nothing, “You have gifted me with a great treasure,” purred Loki, black hair falling about his face as he leaned down further, his breath was cool against Tony's face, “The spellbook... it is a wondrous artifact.”

“I didn't give you that, you took it,” groused Tony, hands sliding dryly up from Loki's hips to hold his lean waist.

“Never the less,” murmured Loki, “You were the instrument that allowed me to have it... and for that I offer you a boon.”

“A boon?” What could Loki offer him that Tony did not already have?

Loki leaned down until their lips were brushing, “A single truth from the lips of the liesmith.”

Tony swallowed, “O-Oh.”

With the barest whisper of movement Loki fell to his elbows and pressed his lips right against Tony's ear, causing goosebumps to flair up on his arms. A whispered breath that made his eyes roll into the back of his head. A single truth from the god of lies.

What that truth was, Tony took with him to his grave.


End file.
